


New Year Rondo

by Eydol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabbles, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, In Universe, M/M, Multi, Other, Out of Characters, Romance, Tags to be added, alternative universe, crack!, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 23,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: 31 Stories to Celebrate New Year~





	1. Just for a Hug (Watarei)

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: Happy New Year! I hope 2017 will be a really good year for everyone~
> 
> About this work, it will be a drabbles and one shot series! One for each day of January, to celebrate 2017.
> 
> The prompt are given by you, so don't hesitate to ask in comment or on the pinned tweet on Twitter (@SavageBanri). I still need 26 promts, so don't hesitate, I accept everything (the only thing I don't accept is incest, sorry ^^"). Oh, and tell me if you want angst or fluff :3 
> 
> This first prompt had been given by @Fjeril! So blame them for that XD

“ _ Amazing~☆ _ ”

      It seemed off. No. It  _ was _ off. Something was bad, really bad.

“ _ We will win. I’m sure we will. The Emperor will soon lose. The dictatorship is soon over. _ ”

     No. No, no, no! It wasn’t over soon. It should, but it was too late now. Eichi learnt about their plan. He knew they were coming. He still had the memories of that day in mind.And the worst was… No, he shouldn’t think about. It was over, now.

“ _ Rei, I love you~ I hope we’ll be together forever! _ ”

“I hope too, Wataru…”

     Rei bit his lips. He really hoped, but he knew more than anyone that it was impossible. But at least, he would have Wataru by his end until his own death.

“ _ Rei, can I hug you? _ ”

“Of course.” His voice trailed off.

     He wasn’t feeling well. The last time they hugged, it was before entered the Emperor spaceship. They always hugged before this event. Always. “ _ If I can’t have Wataru, then nobody will”.  _ Eichi still rang in his mind, even after five years. _ “Nobody will _ .” Nobody would. Not even Rei. 

     When Wataru took him in embrace, Rei could feel the cold of his skin, five years of work just to get some hugs again, and he let tears pour on his cheek.

     Nobody would have Wataru anymore, but he still lived as an android, and would live forever.


	2. Do you wanna build a snowman? (NazuMika)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt is from @Wiva! I really hope you'll like it ^^
> 
> It's... a little bit (a lot?) ooc, I think, and I'm sorry for that. But I really hope you'll enjoy it :3

    The cold snow entered in his scarf, freezing him. He pulled a face and took a snowball in his hand. There was no way he was going to let him win that one. He threw the snowball at the other’s face but his opponent avoided it.  _ Crap! I’ll win!  _ He couldn’t let Mika win. It was their way to settle some things, even if it wasn’t the best way. They should talk instead of doing a snowballs fight, but it was still better than really fight. That was what Nazuna thought, at least.

    He avoided a snowball and threw a new one: this time, it reached Mika’s shoulder, making the ten points for Nazuna, while eight for Mika.

“I won!” He smirked proudly.

“I can’t believe it! Let’s do it again!”

“It’s already the third time we’re doing it, Mika-chin~” 

“But, Nazuna-nii…!” 

    Mika pouted and it made laugh Nazuna who smiled and said:

“You lost, Mika-chin. So now, tell it!”

“...”

“Kagehira…!”

“Nazuna-nii’s bento is the best. Nothing can’t beat Nazuna-nii’s bento.”

“See? It wasn’t that difficult!” He smiled proudly, and Mika pulled a face. “Let’s build a snowman!”

“Do you wanna build a snowman~” Mika sang.

“What?”

“Nothing. Let’s do it!”

     Nazuna nodded and, together, they started making big snowballs, that they assembled. They looked at their snowball and, suddenly, Nazuna had an idea. He smirked and explained it to his friend. Mika’s eyes opened wide in wonder, and he nodded happily, ready to help him in his goal.

They spent more than three hours in the snow, working on their new snowman, but in the end, they were really proud of it. 

“It looks a lot like him, right~?”

“It does! I can’t wait to see his reaction!”

     He would probably be shocked, Nazuna thought, but it would be funny to see.

“It’s cold, let’s go to the café, Mika-chin~”

“Okay!”

     Together, they headed towards the café near their snowman. It was a café where Yumenosaki students seemed to go everytime. Nazuna could swear that he had seen everyone once in this café, and sometimes he wondered if it wasn’t Eichi who had manipulated them.  _ Nah, their menu is really good, that’s why. _

“Nazuna-nii…” Mika whispered before putting his hand on his head. “You have snow in your hair.”

     And he made it fall from there, and smiled when it was over. Nazuna thanked him and they finally entered the café, where they ordered hot cocoa. 

“It’s so good~” Mika explained. “It’s so warm.”

“It was a good idea~♪”

“Do you think he’s cold?” Mika suddenly asked, showing the snowman.

“Nah, I’m sure he loves you more than anything, and this love warms him.”

“Sure. Till he melts because of the sun.”

“Well, at least, the true one won’t melt.”

   Mika laughed and took a sip of his hot cocoa. Nazuna looked at Shu, staring at them blankly, with a smile. It definitively was a work of art, and even more since he did it with someone he really cared for more than anything.


	3. Organic Complications (Natsubaru)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third prompt had been give by @Bjoerkm ^^  
> I hope you'll like it~ :3

        The slap on the table almost made fall the flowerpot. He clenched his fists and looked at it with intensity. Inside the flowerpot was compost, dark one as he already watered it. He had put a plant seed inside days ago, and was waiting impatiently that it finally grew up. It should take at least one week to see the first sprout, but it had already been three weeks and nothing was in sight. And so, in this twentieth days, Natsume Sakasaki was losing patience. He needed this plant for an important potion, but it seemed that odds were against him this month. 

_ “ _ I should have asked Senpai, maybe he would have told me that  _ **it was useless** ”  _ he said aloud.  “But I won’t lose. I’ll try again next month, and again and again, till I’ll be able  to do this potion ! _**I won’t let**_ _**him** _ _**win**_!”

“Natsume, what are you doing?”

        Natsume startled and raised his eyes towards the people who had entered the room without his permission. 

“Baru-kun, what are you **_doing here_ ** ?”

       Subaru scowled when he heard the nickname and Natsume couldn’t help but grin. He knew his classmate didn’t like nickname, but it was stronger than him. Anyway, even if they were friends, he wouldn’t stop nicknaming people only because they disliked it.

“You skipped class today.” He started. “It’s lunch time, do you want to eat with me?”

       Natsume pondered for a while, his eyes going from Subaru to the plant, then from the plant to Subaru.

“Nah, sorry. I’ve something  important to do . I have to win **_against_** **_this plant_ ** !”

“What is it?”

“Something for a potion.” He answered proudly. “But it doesn’t want _**to grow up**_.”

“Oh?”

“The first sprout should have appeared two weeks ago, but it didn’t.  **_I don’t understand why_ ** !”

       He had said it more for himself than for his classmate, so he hadn’t expected him to come closer and stare at the flowerpot.

“Maybe you’re doing it wrong?”

“Do you think  _**I’m stupid** _ ?”

“No. But some plants are more difficult to grow up than other.” Subaru stated. “I can give it a try, if you want.”

“You?”

“Yes, me.”

      Natsume pondered. Letting his precious ingredient between Subaru’s hands… Was it wise? 

“Fine, let’s see if you _**better than me**_ _**for that**_. ”

“If I win, it will be five coins.”

“Fine.”

“Wow, you really need it.”

“It’s for an important potion. Our future is in danger _**if**_ _**I can’t do it** _ .”

      Subaru laughed; Natsume didn’t know if it was mockery or not, but Subaru was someone really cheerful so he would take the I-laugh-because-I’m-happy-theory rather than the I’m-making-fun-of-you-theory.

“One week, huh? I’ll come back with a sprout, then~”

“Yeah, **_good luck_**.”

_      Because we’ll need it. _

* * *

  
  


     A week passed, faster than Natsume thought. Every day, he had stared at Subaru, wondering how his precious plant was going. And then, he decided that if Subaru really succeeded, then he would maybe make him his assistant. He didn’t really need one, but it could be useful in urgent matter like this one. 

     He was waiting in his secret room (not that secret as Tsumugi and Subaru knew them already), reading the spell he would have to cast on the potion for it to work. He couldn’t wait anymore to make it.  _ Well, if it worked with Baru-kun…! _

     The door got opened and Subaru’s face appeared, the flowerpot in hands. He seemed… in disbelief, and a little bit embarrassed.

“Let me guess, there was _**no sprout, right** _ ?”

“I don’t understand,” Subaru said, “I've followed your instructions and…”

      He seemed aggrieved and Natsume couldn’t help but feeling bad for him. Himself knew what it was to fail at something, too well unfortunately.

“It’s fine, Baru-kun. Thank you for trying. _**I’ll find**_ _**another way** _ .”

      Subaru nodded but he still seemed really disappointed. Natsume took the flowerpot and put it on the table. Definitely no sprout. He really wondered why.

“Okay, smile now. It’s creepy to see you with such a face! I don’t want to be scolded by Hokkee-kun because one of his members is sad.  _**He’s terrifying** _ _**.**_ ”

      The last statement made Subaru smile, and it relieved Natsume. He had really been afraid to be scolded by Hokuto!

“Why did you need this plant, anyway?” The red-haired young man finally asked.

“To make a potion. I wanted Eichi Tenshouin to _**drink it**_.”

“Huh? Why?”

“To destroy the Evil that sleeps inside him. With the Evil destroyed, the Emperor will disappear, and  _**the true Eichi Tenshouin will come back to his normal state** _ _**.**_ ”

      This was followed by a blank. His plan was perfect! He just needed this damn plant!

“You know, Natsume,” Subaru finally stated, “I don’t think it will work. I think that the Student Council President is _ already _ in his normal state.”

      A second blank.

“ I’ll try **_no matter what_**. ”

     Subaru sighed and shrugged. 

“Do you want to eat with me?”

“Why not. Find us a spot.  _**I’ll arrive soon.** _ ”

     Subaru nodded and left the room, leaving Natsume alone. The red-haired young man sighed and took the flowerpot, a little bit sad that it wasn’t a success. But he wouldn’t give up! He opened the closet near the table and put the thing inside. His eyes suddenly fell on the plant bag and he decided to read again the instructions, just in case he missed an instructions. And that’s when he noticed.

The bag wasn’t even open.

“... Oh well. What Baru-kun doesn’t know  _**can’t kill him** _ ~”


	4. A True Knight (Yuutsu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is from @Pudding!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it ^^
> 
> (Just a little note: it's setting at the start of Yuuta and Tsukasa's second year.)

     Suou Tsukasa was a knight, not only because he belonged to the unit named Knights, but also because he was a true gentleman, one of those who protected people, and helped them. That’s why that, on his way to practice, when he noticed his dear friend Yuuta, he greeted him. And he was answered with a sob. Tsukasa frowned and came closer to his friend, standing in front of him, and stared at him. Tears were pouring on his red cheeks, and it hurt Tsukasa who didn’t know what to do on the moment and asked:

“Yuuta-kun, are you alright?”

     It was a stupid question, he noted, but he couldn’t stop it to leave his mouth. As an answer, Yuuta shook his head and he seemed more aggrieved than ever.

“What’s happening? Can I help?”

     Once again, Yuuta shook his head, and Tsukasa pouted. He couldn’t help, really? He would show him he could, no matter what!

“What’s happening?” He repeated and this time, Yuuta sighed.

_      Do I bother him…?  _ He thought, but his friend finally opened his mouth.

“I forgot something really important at home.” He finally confessed. “And I can’t go back home now, and this is something I really need today.”

“That’s all?”

It wasn’t the correct answer, Tsukasa understood it when Yuuta pouted.

“That’s not all, Tsukasa-kun. It’s really important to me!”

“I’m sorry! But why can’t you go back home, though? Nobody would annoy you for that.”

_     Especially because it’s the end of the day,  _ he added for himself. Yuuta probably forgot about that.

“Because I have practice with Aniki soon. We have a Dreamfes soon, I can’t miss this practice…”

“Oh…”

    Tsukasa pondered for a moment until an idea popped in his mind, and a smile appeared on his lips.

“I can go to search it for you!”

“W-What?”

“What you forgot. I can go to search it for you!”

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea…” Yuuta whispered. “And don’t you have practice?”

“Practice is nothing against a friend in need of help! I’m sure Narukami-senpai won’t be angry~”

    Yuuta blinked. There’s still was tears marks on his cheeks, but he seemed to feel better, and only for that, Tsukasa was proud. He hated when one of his dear friends was sad, especially when it was Yuuta.

“Fine.” Yuuta finally answered. I’ll send a text to dad. Like that, the object would be ready to be shipped~♪”

The last sentence had been said with a smile, and it was even better.

“But promise me you won’t look at the object.”

“Huh? Why?”

“It’s a secret~”

    Tsukasa tilted his head, before nodding. Then, after having sent a text to Arashi, explaining the situation, he left the school, heading towards the Aoi’s house.

    He knew the way to the house by heart. Since his meeting with Yuuta, a year ago, he had often went there. At first, he had been a little bit surprised; he was from a rich family, after all, and wasn’t accustomed to enter a commoner’s house; but then, he got accustomed. Actually, he found the Aoi’s house warmer than his own house, and more interesting. Actually, if he could go there more often, he would. 

   Tsukasa arrived at Aoi’s house fifteen minutes later, and was greeted by their father, a man with a beard and glasses, a smile on his lips.

“Good afternoon, Mister Aoi.”

“Good afternoon, Tsukasa-kun. Yuuta sent me a text. What a scatterbrain!” The man laughed, giving a bag to the young man. “I’m sorry for the problem he’s causing.”

“It’s not a problem! He’s a dear friend of mine, it’s normal I help him.”

“You’re a good young man, Tsukasa-kun. I’m glad that Yuuta has someone like you by his side.”

    Tsukasa blushed at the compliment, and thanked him for his help, before quickly leaving. He came back to school, taking care of not breaking Yuuta’s object in case it was breakable, and hurried up towards 2wink practice room where he found them. 

    When he noticed him, Yuuta asked his brother for a break and hurried up towards Tsukasa.

“Has everything been alright?”

“Yes! I’ve got what you needed!”

“Aaaah…! Thank you, Tsukasa-kun! What will I do without you?”

“You’re welcome~”

     Yuuta took the bag with a big smile and took what was inside. Tsukasa blinked when he noticed it was something wrapped in a blue gift wrap. Yuuta then handed it to Tsukasa who stared at him, confused.

“Happy birthday, Tsukasa-kun~”

“Oh.”

     Yes, of course, it was his birthday, he had totally forgot about it! 

“I’m sorry for all the problems I’ve caused, but I really wanted to give it today!” Yuuta sing-sang. “I hope you’ll like it~”

“Thank you, Yuuta-kun! What is it?”

“Well, open it?” Yuuta laughed.

     Tsukasa obeyed and once he removed the gift wrap, he found a box. When he opened it, his eyes were filled with sparkles. It was chess figurines, and if he looked closely at it, he noticed he had never seen them.

“I did them with all my heart~” Yuuta commented. “Well, dad helped me, though, but it was fun~ You’ll get the board soon, too. I… messed up the one I’ve done.”

     Yuuta seemed disappointed by that fact, but Tsukasa wasn’t. A big smile appeared on his lips, and tears at the corner of his eyes, and he stated with all his heart:

“Thank you, Yuuta-kun! You’re the best thing that happened in my whole life!”

      Yuuta blushed and Tsukasa’s smile grew bigger.


	5. Eichi on Ice (Reichi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt given by @Kelly!   
> Thanks to @Fjeril for the corrections~  
> I hope you'll like it ^^  
> And I'm not sorry for the title.

            His eyes followed the figure performing on the ice. The figure was performing with such grace that Eichi thought, for a moment, that is was unreal. But it wasn’t and he couldn’t help but feel happy to be the witness of such a wonderful scene. Of course, he wouldn’t confess it, even if the figure in front of him was his boyfriend’s, whom he started to date two days ago.

            His boyfriend stopped, and Eichi clapped with a soft smile on his lips.

“You’re full of surprise, Rei Sakuma.” He stated. “For an old vampire, you seem to be able to do a lot of things.” He teased him, and the so-called vampire grinned.

“What do you think? In my whole life, I’ve been able to learn a few things.”

            Rei laughed and came near him, still so graceful in his moves he seemed to be from another world. Eichi took profit of it to watch him, his face still neutral. But inside, he was really pleased. He had always noticed how graceful Rei Sakuma was, especially during the Dream Festival, but seeing it once again, on the ice, with only him as a witness, was way better than watching him hidden behind a wall.

            Once in front of him, Rei took his arm and Eichi blinked.

“What?”

“Let’s do it together.”

“I… don’t know how to skate. I’ve never learnt.”

“Oh… Oh yeah.” He smiled. “Then, I’ll teach you.”

“No, thank you.”

“Eichi.”

“No. I don’t have skates, anyway.”

            Rei arched an eyebrow.

“Don’t tell me you’ve booked the ice rink for us, only to watch me skating?”

“I’ve never said I was going to skate. I can’t, anyway.”

“You can dance, but you can’t skate. Of course. That’s normal.”

            Eichi dismissed it with a move of his hand. He didn’t book the ice rink to skate; he did it because he wanted to stare at Rei without any complex. And he loved watching him, seeing him perform either on scene or in life. Rei was a strange man, someone Eichi couldn’t understand fully, even now. He had always thought that Wataru was graceful, but he understood him a little, as the man seemed more open than the other oddballs. Rei was the most mysterious, with this out-of-this-world, strange aura of his that surrounded him like a shield that not even Eichi could pierce. And, actually, he didn’t want to pierce it. He was afraid of losing his fascination for him, otherwise.

“Okay, I’ll help you put your skates.”

“Excuse me?”

“I won’t accept any ‘no’, Eichi.”

            Eichi blinked while Rei left the ice rink and took his hand, dragging him until the counter where he asked for his shoe size. Eichi sighed and took the skates that the woman gave him. She had a big smile, that seemed more teasing than warm, and he sat on one of the benches. Rei kneeled in front of him and helped him to put the skates. Eichi watched him, taking note of how Rei’s fingers were thin and long, and beautiful, and he could imagine them on a piano keyboard, gracefully playing a beautiful song. Rei was graceful no matter what: when he played the violin, when he sang, when he danced, when he skated… Every time and everywhere.

“Okay, let’s go now.”

            Against his will, Eichi followed his new boyfriend till the rink, and stopped when he had to enter.

“It’s not a good idea,” he said after a moment, “especially if I fall.”

“Oh, but you’ll fall.” Rei laughed and it didn’t comfort Eichi. “The first time, it’s normal. But I’ll be here to help you stand, don’t worry. I’ll teach you.”

            Eichi stared at him for a moment, uncertain if he had to believe him or not. Sure, he was his boyfriend now, but before that, they had been enemies, and he was afraid that Rei could make fun of him on purpose.

            He finally muttered a ‘fine’ that didn’t seem convinced, and put a foot on the ice, his hands grasping the barrier as if his life was in danger. And it actually was, as it was the first time he was doing ice skating, and that he could break his head on the ice, or worst, his butt (he thought it was worst for his butt, as he would have to explain his parents, Keito, _fine_ ’s members, and the Student Council how it happened and it would be such a shame…!).

            When he was sure his first foot was firmly on the ice, he finally put the second one. And started falling, but fortunately for him, Rei caught him before his head hit the ground.

“I’m glad you’re falling for me, Eichi~”

“Don’t make fun of me.”

            Rei grinned and helped him to stand up, but Eichi felt so weak now that he was on ice that he wondered if it wasn’t better for him to be at the hospital, lying on his bed, with a drip. _Actually, no, I’m better with Rei. But not on ice._

“Eichi, calm down, and look at me. Stop staring at your feet.”

            Eichi bit his lips and obeyed. He hated to show how weak or bad he could be at something, even to Rei.

“Did you already do roller skating?’

“Hm… A little bit. In secret.”

            Nobody but him and one of the maid knew it. Fortunately.

“It’s like roller skating, but on ice.”

“Good. I was bad at roller skating.”

“For how long did you…”

“One day.”

            Rei rolled his eyes.

“Of course you’re bad if you have only done it for a day.”

“At least, I could move!”

“Well, it’s the same. Move forwards~”

“Don’t let go of my hands!”

“I won’t.” Rei promised. “Look, I’m going to go backwards, and you let yourself slide, okay?”

“Hm…”

“Also, try to move your feet as if you were doing roller skate.”

“Hm.”

“Eichi, don’t worry.”

            He wasn’t worried, he was just uncertain of what was actually happening. He had booked the ice rink to watch Rei skating, not to skate himself. He took a deep breath and nodded to his boyfriend, who finally went backwards, in smooth, but slow movements. Eichi tried to do as Rei had told him and, after a while, he finally understood how it worked. And it felt good. It felt good to be able to do something like that, to do it _with Rei_ , to see his warm and cheering smile, to feel his hands on his, to hear his voice… If he had been able to do it, he would have booked the ice rink for the whole week.

“Thank you, Rei.” He said without thinking.

“You’re welcome~”

            They continued to slide on the ice, following the rink, and finally, Eichi was able to skate without Rei’s help. It was wonderful to suddenly feel good, even if he still was a beginner. He knew he had a lot of work before catching Rei’s level, but he didn’t care.

“Wow, congrats~”

“That’s not that bad…” Eichi confessed. “At least, I didn’t break something.”

“Take care: last time I have said that, I fell.”

“Thank you for your support.”

            Rei laughed. Then, the black-haired man came near him, closer than he should, and whispered:

“Should I reward you for your level up?”

“Huh?”

            Eichi had barely the time to answer something proper that Rei’s lips were on his, and he closed his eyes without noticing. It was their first kiss, and Eichi hadn’t expected it to be cold, or to be done on an ice rink, but he didn’t care because he had been dreaming of this for months now, and he wouldn’t say ‘no’ now that it was happening. It felt a little bit awkward, though, because it was their first, but especially it was Eichi’s first, and he didn’t know how to act, or how to stand, and he let Rei lead it. At least, he tried to show how enjoyable it was, and he even put his hands on Rei’s hips (but it was especially because he was scared to fall).

            It was as if he had been in a fairy tale, when the princess and the prince kissed, except this time they were two princes. It was a magical feeling, and if they hadn’t been alone in the ice ring, he could almost think it was a spell from Wataru. That’s why, when Rei broke the kiss, he felt a little bit disappointed it was already over, but his heart was beating fast against his chest, and his mind was a little bit dizzy because of the pleasure he had felt. He wanted to do it again. Again and again, forever.

            Rei stared at him, then smirked and said:

“Oh, it looks like there’s not only ice skating you need to level up~”

            Eichi’s eyes opened wide and, blushing, he screamed:

“Run!”

            It was answered with a laugh.


	6. Muse (IzuLeo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given by @Otaqween.  
> I hope you'll like it ^^   
> I know you asked for fluff, and in the end it's... between angst and fluff, I guess...? XD   
> Also, they're probably ooc, I'm sorry >

_     Where is my muse?  _

    This thought didn’t want to leave his mind, as if it was forever carved. 

_     Where is my muse?  _

    His hand grasped on the wood pencil he was holding, almost breaking it. 

_     Where is my muse!?  _

    His eyes were locked on the blank paper in front of him. Nothing had been written since days now. Nothing had been written since the last time he had seen his muse. 

_     Where is he!?  _

    Oh, he knew where he was; it was easy, at this hour, Izumi was probably at school. Leo just needed to pack his things and go there to see him. It was easy.

_    But I can’t.. _

_     And I don’t want. _

    He avoided school, and especially the Emperor. It was fine for now. His loyal Knights could do without him, and with Izumi as substitute leader, it was alright.

_     No, it isn’t. _

    Because of that, Izumi had a lot of works. Also, they couldn’t see each other. And, more than that…

_     He’s probably always with this “Yuu-kun” he always talks about… _

    The wood pencil finally broke between his hand. He barely knew this ‘Yuu-kun’; he wasn’t sure he had already met him when he was in school; but it seemed like he knew him for years now. Izumi was always talking about this ‘Yuu-kun’, showing pictures of him when he could. Leo didn’t care about this boy. Leo cared for Izumi, not ‘Yuu-kun’. Izumi was his muse, not this ‘Yuu-kun’. 

_     I need my inspiration back _ , he thought, taking another pencil. His eyes locked on his phone. He could send him a text. Just a short one. It wouldn’t hurt. 

“Hmf.” He said while taking his device. “I hope he’ll reply soon.”

     The text was short and clear:  _ “come home” _ . And if with that, Izumi didn’t understand, then he would change his muse. That was all.

_     As if I’m able to do that so easily.  _

    Leo sighed and felt relieved when he finally got an answer. Not the one he wanted, though.

_ “I can’t. I have a rendezvous with Yuu-kun.” _

    He squinted. A rendezvous with ‘Yuu-kun’...? Was he serious?

_ “Yuu-kun there, Yuu-kun that. I didn’t know that you were in couple with him.” _

_ “What? Are you jealous?” _

    Was Leo jealous? Definitely yes. Why wouldn’t he? Sometimes, he just wondered if Izumi really loved him, or if it was just an act until he got his ‘Yuu-kun.’ It pissed him off, actually, but he tried his best to stay calm.

_ “Yes.” _

    He didn’t get an answer and it pissed him off,  _ but _ he finally got inspiration and started to write words. It was a song about his frustration, about his rival in love taking a too important part of his lover. That would be a fast song, he decided, and writing the music would be complex, but for now, just for now, he would only take care of the lyrics. Actually, he was sure he wouldn’t write the music… Except if he was still pissed off by that ‘Yuu-kun.’

“Did you finish?”

     Leo startled and turned towards the origin of the voice.

“Sena. Since when are you here?”

“I rang the bell thrice and finally entered… ten minutes ago?”

“Oh.” 

    He had been deep in thought while writing and didn’t hear the bell at all. That was what inspiration did when it struck him. And this time, it had stricken him hard, as hard as a baseball could strike a ball. So hard that, Leo was sure, he could have been able to reach his aliens friends.

“So you didn’t need me, in the end.”

“I wrote because of you! I had to take care of my frustration!”

“Your frustration?”

“My boyfriend is going with someone else.”

     Izumi rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

“Stupid King.” He muttered after that. 

     He then came closer to his leader and said:

“It was just a five minutes rendezvous. It’s his birthday, today.”

“Well, excuse-me, but the way you wrote it, it looked like a love rendezvous. And I don’t talk how often you talk about him. I don’t even know him and it’s like I know him for years now.”

“Stupid King.”

“What again?”

“Why didn’t you talk about it before now? I would have stopped. Seriously, you’re an idiot.”

     Izumi sighed and took Leo’s face in his hands before kissing him. Suddenly, Leo felt at ease, and way better than two minutes ago. It was as if nothing had happened. When the kiss was broken, Izumi asked with a grin:

“Satisfied?”

“Fuck you.”

“Oh, if I have to go that far, I can.”

     Leo rubbed his neck and closed his eyes. Sometimes, Izumi was impossible. When he opened his eyes, Izumi was still smirking, but Leo didn’t take care of it. He took the song he had just written and crumpled it, before throwing it somewhere in his room, and taking Izumi in an embrace than none of them would forget.

     He would forget it for now, except if this ‘Yuu-kun’ came back.


	7. An Amazing Young Lady (Theatre Club)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given by @Aroma!
> 
> I hope you'll like it ^^

 

     That day, everything had been normal at Yumenosaki Academy. The sky was blue, the birds sang, the students were all busy with their unit or club activities, and…

“Amazing~ ☆”

     Hibiki Wataru was still himself, unfortunately for Tomoya who was trying his best to hide somewhere out of his club president’s sight. Sat in the corner of the room, his eyes locked on a script, Hokuto tried his best to focus on the play they wanted to play for the next festival of the school. But how did you want to concentrate when your president was annoying their younger member?

“President, please, could you stop annoying Tomoya? We need our third member to play your piece, remember?”

“Yes! And Tomoya-kun will be an amazing young lady~”

      It wasn’t Tomoya’s opinion, judging his pale face and scared look. Hokuto sighed.  _ Oh my, I guess I should save this poor boy from this masked pervert. _ If he wanted to have normal club activities - they all were here for a reason after all, and it was acting, not annoying poor Tomoya - he had to stop his president before it was too late.

“I’ll do the lady.”

      It took time for Hokuto to understand what just happened. He wasn’t sure he was the one having spoken these words, but he finally shrugged. He didn’t care, especially if they could have true club activities, even if it meant he had to put skirts and dresses. He didn’t want to be mocked at the festival only because his president just decided to use Tomoya as his feminine model.

“You what?”

“Hokuto-senpai…”

Tomoya’s tearful eyes was enough for Hokuto who repeated:

“I’ll do the lady.”

“Hokuto-kun, doing the lady…?” Wataru pondered for a moment, his head slightly raised towards the ceiling, a finger on his chin. 

      Both Tomoya - who took profit to come closer to the second-year-student - and Hokuto stared at him, waiting for his answer. Suddenly, the third-year-student looked at them and squinted:

“Do you think you can be an amazing young lady? You’ll have to train a lot to catch Tomoya-kun’s natural ability~”

      His speech was soft, maybe too much for Tomoya who whined at the mention of his ‘ability’. Hokuto rolled his eyes and said:

“President Hibiki, you know that I’m a hard-worker.”

“You’ll have to work a lot then. Looking like a young lady will be difficult for you, as you’re more a old-fashioned lady.”

_       Hey, at least, I can be a lady, even old-fashioned, _ Hokuto thought. Nothing was lost.  _ And I prefer to be an old-fashioned lady than a masked freak.  _

“I’ll do it! I’ll show you I can be as good as Tomoya-kun…!”

“Hokuto-senpai…”

       Tomoya stared at him as if his clubmate was crazy. He probably was, actually.

“Wonderful! So Tomoya will play the butler, this time!”

       Tomoya didn’t stop the sigh of relief that followed, and Hokuto was finally glad they were going somewhere. Finally, he wouldn’t hear Tomoya’s whining and Wataru’s happy speech about the young boy being ‘an amazing lady.’ Tomoya thanked Hokuto who only nodded, and they took place in front of their president, before acting. 

       Being the young lady was something new to Hokuto who was accustomed to men roles, but he did his best to find the good way to express her feelings. He even changed his voice slightly, making it more high-pitched, and doing more graceful moves. He knew he would have to train a lot more to get the gist of his new role, but he wouldn’t give up.

       At the end of the club activities, Wataru clapped and Hokuto felt relieved. It seemed that the third-year student had liked their act. Fortunately, it meant Hokuto’s peace was saved.

“Amazing~☆” The word itself put the two actors at ease. “Hokuto, you can be a perfect lady!”

_        It is comforting.  _

“And I have a new idea, now!”

      Tomoya and Hokuto glanced at each other, one in fear, the other a little bit annoyed.

“Instead of a love story between a lady and his butler, it will be a love story between a lady and her maid~!”

       Tomoya whined and Hokuto’s eyes opened wide, and he had to prevent a sigh. 

_        Goodbye, my beloved peace. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Save Tomoya and Hokuto from Hibiki Wataru, please.


	8. Never Too Late (Izuleo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given by @Yukidaruma!  
> I hope you'll like it ^^
> 
> AU setting and a little warning for bad words and gestures ^^

     The red leafs were falling from the trees, softly flying till the ground.The park was silent except for the noise of the wind that ran through his grey hair. He was standing under a big tree, the bigger of the park, and stared at it. He didn’t really know what he was doing there. He came as soon as he was awake. He had a feeling something really important would happen but… It had only been a feeling. 

      Izumi sighed and sat in front of the tree, and looked around him. He was truly alone in the park. It was barely 5:30AM actually, so it was normal. He had a nightmare, that night, one so terrible that he had woken up early. He hated that. He hated to dream about Leo and his departure. The worst was that it really happened, and he really hated that.

      He raised his head and stared at the night sky. If he stayed here, he would be able to see the sunrise, huh? Maybe he would then. He did the same thing when Leo left. He came there and watched the sky, trying to catch Leo’s plane. But he had seen nothing, and now… He rubbed his neck.

      It’s been a full year now that Leo left for Spain; why this country? Izumi didn’t know; and even if they talked a lot through mails, it wasn’t enough. Izumi wanted beside him. But he would never tell Leo. He wasn’t even able to confess his true feelings at the airport… And now it was too late. Leo told him he had found a muse in Spain, and Izumi knew deep inside him that it meant his friend, the one he loved the most, wouldn’t come back in Japan soon. 

_       I should have confessed,  _ he thought for the umpteenth time. But that day, at the airport, with all their friends and the people around, he hadn’t been able to tell him. The only words he said was a big “yeah, leave, don’t want to see your face anymore”, and fortunately, Leo didn’t take it bad; on the contrary, he answered with a smile (and a finger, Izumi didn’t know that Leo could be so vulgar, he liked it). 

“Stupid king…” He muttered.

      He was the one stupid, actually, but he prefered to say it was Leo. It was way easier like that.  _ Stupid, stupid, stupid king! Crap! Why did I hesitate? I’m not someone who hesitate, so why at this moment!?  _ He scolded himself like he had done for a year now, and closed his eyes. He was tired of his mental scold. He should let it go and move on. It was the best idea. He would find someone else, someone he would cared for, and would be cared by. 

      His phone rang suddenly and Izumi startled. He sighed and took it in his pocked, and squinted when he noticed the name on it. He picked up and answered with a jaded voice:

“Hello…”

“ _ Hi, Sena~ _ ”

“Stupid King, it’s 5:30 AM, you know?”

“ _ Yeah, I know. I need inspiration. _ ”

“You’re serious? You can have waited for… I don’t know, to be 8AM in Japan?”

“ _ Nah, I couldn’t _ .”

“Also, don’t you have a muse in Spain?”

      The words came harsher than he wanted but he didn’t care. He disliked the fact that Leo called him only for inspiration, at this early hour.  _ If only I was more than his japanese muse...Seriously, I’m a stupid man. _

“ _ Oh, her...Nah, forget it. I thought she was, but she wasn’t. _ ”

      Oh, so it had been a girl. Maybe Leo told him, he didn’t remember. Actually, he had wanted to forget about this spanish muse once he had heard of it.

_ “Hm...Where are you? In your bed? _ ”

“Where else do you want me to be?” Izumi answered angrily. “No, I’m near my home. The park where we first met.”

“ _ At 5:30AM? _ ”

“Bad dream,” he muttered, “why?”

“ _ I’m trying to get a gist of your environment. It will help me find inspiration. _ ”

Izumi sighed.  _ Yeah sure. _

“If you want more details, the sky is black, with a few stars. There’s also wind and red leafs. The park is silent too.”

     He didn’t get an answer and shrugged. Maybe Leo was already writing something. He was like that: he could call you and two minutes after, deep in work, forgetting your own existence.  He waited for an answer patiently - he didn’t care if it would take two hours or more, he wasn’t the one paying the international call - and suddenly heard a noise coming from his right. He barely saw who the figure approaching was; the light was so weak it was difficult to tell but when the figure was near enough to be seen, Izumi’s eyes opened wide.  _ What the…!? _

“I know. But it’s actually not that silent because you talk aloud, Sena.”

     Izumi stopped the call and stood up quickly before running towards his friend.

“When did you come back?”

“Yesterday evening.”

“And you didn’t tell me!?”

“It wouldn’t have been a surprise.”

     Izumi clenched his fists. He would have liked to know before! And he had thought that Leo had fun with his muse somewhere in Spain.

“Stupid King.”

“I know. But I’m glad you still want to see my face, in the end~”

     Izumi pulled a face.

“I want to see your face everyday, idiot!”

“Oh?”

“I… Fuck, Leo. I wanted to tell you something at the airport but… It was too late.”

“It’s never too late.”

_      Never too late… _ Maybe Leo was right. Maybe it wasn’t too late.  _ I’ll tell him, and if he rejects me… Oh well, I’ll see.  _

“I love you.” He almost shouted and Leo smiled.

“Good. When do we move in?”

“What?”

“Hey, you said it: you want to see my face everyday, and the same goes for me. So, when do we move in?”

“Aren’t you going too fast?”

“No” Leo smiled. “I want to stay beside my muse… no, the man I love forever.”

     Izumi bit his lips and too excited by what was happening, he jumped on Leo and kissed him. 

     He was really happy that Leo was right: it was never too late.


	9. Lively Morning (Reichi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt given by @Yazu!  
> I hope you'll like it ^^ (and that they're not too out of character |||orz)

            The first thing he was conscious of was the warmth near him. Usually, his king size bed was so cold that he had to stay at the same place, in the same position, completely under the blanket. But this time it wasn’t, strangely enough, and Eichi couldn’t help but smile, and moved a little bit towards the source of warmth, and was surprised when he felt something. He opened an eye and his smile grew bigger when he noticed the blue pajama with little white rabbits on it. He still couldn’t believe his boyfriend wore this kind of pajama, and had made fun of him the night before. It was cute on him, though, but Eichi wouldn’t confess him. It was way better to see his embarrassed face. _I have to find one with wolves,_ he thought. They would match, at least.

            He raised his head a little bit and smiled softly when he saw Rei’s peaceful sleeping face with his disheveled hair. _Handsome._ He came closer, sticking his body against Rei’s to get all his warmth.

“Looks like Little Red Riding Hood is awake.” Rei mumbled, surprising Eichi.

“I’m more the big bad wolf than Red Riding Hood~”

“Oh? And so, who am I?”

“The white rabbit.”

“Not the same fairy tale.”

“I prefer Alice in Wonderland Red Riding Hood, to be honest.”

            Rei chuckled and finally opened his eyes, looking dazzlingly beautiful to Eichi. _I wish_ _I was_ _able to see that every morning._ But it wouldn’t happen, though; he wasn’t sure that his parents would like the idea of their son sleeping in the same bed as another man. It reminded him that they should wake up soon because the maids would soon bring their breakfast, and if they noticed them like that, he knew his mother would learn about it.

“We should leave the bed.” Eichy yawned.

“Nah, I’m fine here. It’s colder outside the blanket.”

“True. But I’m pretty sure you don’t want to be thrown outside the house in pajama, and I don’t want either.”

            It would have been easier if his parents hadn’t been overprotective with him and let him spend the night at Rei’s house. _“You can do your homework with him at home.”_ Homework, sure. They just talked and read, and played a game that Rei had brought with him.

“Annooooying.” The black-haired man yawned before sitting.

“Sorry.”

“Wow, the big bad wolf apologizes for something stupid. It’s not your fault.”

“Sure.”

“Not everyone can have wonderful parents like mine~”

“The white rabbit is going to fall in a hole if he doesn’t take care.”

            Rei laughed and Eichi closed his eyes to listen to this beautiful sound. He loved it so much… He loved Rei much more than he had first thought, and he knew it would get worse for sure.

            Rei left the warmth of the bed; or wanted to, because Eichi caught the top of his pajama and pouted.

“What?”

“My morning kiss~”

“Your… What?” He sighed. “You’re serious?”

“Of course, I am.”

“I could bite you and drink your blood, though.”

“You only drink tomato juice, fake vampire. Give me my morning kiss.”

“My my, the Emperor knows what he wants, huh?” Rei smiled and kissed him.

            Eichi suddenly felt that that day would be the best he had spent in his whole life. Waking up in his lover’s arms and having a morning kiss? Yes, definitely a wonderful day.

“I should go back in my room.”

“No, you can stay here.” Eichi spoke softly. “They’ll think that you came here to see if I was awake.”

“How wonderful.” Rei answered, sitting back on the bed. “Next time, it will be at my parents’, it will be easier.”

“Sorry.”

“Not your fault.”

            Eichi hid under the blanket and pulled a face. It wasn’t his fault, but it was his parents’. If only they were more… open-minded. It would be easier.

            Someone knocked at the door and, against his will, Eichi asked them to enter. Three maids came in, each with a tray. One went near Rei, while the two others put their trays near Eichi. While a maid was pouring tea in a cup, Eichi glanced at the last tray that was covered with a white tablecloth. His mood dropped a little bit while seeing it. It was like that every morning, and he hated it.

            The maid left, and the two men ate their breakfast in silence. Rei commented with a “a true emperor” and Eichi pouted. Rei chuckled and told him that their breakfast looked like a english one. Actually, Eichi noticed, Rei seemed really happy about that, and it made his mood better. At least, one of them enjoyed the breakfast. When they finished, Eichi turned towards the last tray. He didn’t want Rei to see something like that.

“Rei, I think you should go prepare yourself for school~”

“Huh? You want me to leave already?”

“No!” Rei startled. “I mean… I just want to be alone for a moment.”

            Rei stared at him for a moment before asking:

“Is it because of the last tray?”

“Please.”

“Fine. I’ll be back soon.” Rei sighed, before kissing him and leaving the room.

            When he finally was alone, Eichi sighed and removed the tablecloth, facing his medicines. _Urgh...  Do I really need all of these?_ With a grimace, he took them one by one, ignoring the horrible tastes he got accustomed to. Sometimes, he dreamed that one day in the future, he would be able to live without these medicines. It was impossible, he knew it, but it helped him a lot to face it every morning.

            Eichi was about to put back the tablecloth on the medicines when Rei entered the room after a little knock. The black-haired man stared at him, and Eichi looked away.

“Oh, so that’s why you wanted me to leave.” Eichi shrugged. “If it’s because you’re ashamed, you shouldn’t be.”

“You don’t understand.”

“You’re right, I don’t.” Rei confessed. “But it doesn’t mean that I shouldn’t talk about it with you. After all, if you come sleeping at my parents’, you’ll have to bring your lovely friends~”

            Eichi paled. He hadn’t thought about that.

“It’s fine, though. I don’t see a problem about that. After all, it helps you.”

“I hate them.”

“I guessed, yeah.” Rei rubbed his neck and came closer to him. There, he took his face between his hands and whispered “But if it didn’t exist, we wouldn’t be there together, today.”

            Eichi stared at Rei’s red eyes. He knew he was right. If he hadn’t taken his medicines till then, he was sure he wouldn’t be still alive, but he still hated them. If he could live without them, it would be better. _Or it would be worse…_

“I know.” He finally replied. “Don’t worry for me. I’m always like that in the morning.”

“Oh, it will change.” Rei smirked and continued when he noticed Eichi’s surprised look. “Don’t believe I’ll leave the room everytime you’ll take your medicines.”

“And why not? Seriously, I prefer to be alone for that.”

“I could be your vampire nurse.”

“My… My what?”

            Rei laughed while Eichi looked at him as if he was crazy. His nurse!? Was he serious? He shook his head, sighed, and finally smiled softly. Rei had strange ideas, but he loved him like that. For sure, mornings would be lively thanks to him.

 


	10. New Year's Eve (Adosou)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt had been given by @Fjeril~
> 
> I hope you'll like it :3

        It was cold outside and Souma had to hide his nose in his scarf just to be sure it wouldn’t turn red and frozen. Even though it was barely 6:30pm, the night was still there, the countless stars already brightening. Souma couldn’t help but smile while heading towards his destination. He hoped the night would be good, but he knew it would. After all, he would spend the night with Adonis (and his family, but it was less important than Adonis to him). 

       For the occasion, he wore casual clothes, good enough for the last night of the year, and even let his katana at home. He felt naked because of that, but for Adonis, he could do an effort. He stopped in front of a big building and looked around him before going near the intercom. There, he took a deep breath and pushed a button, hoping it was the thing to do, and especially the good one.

“ _ Yes? _ ” A feminine voice said through the intercom.

“I’m Kanzaki Souma. Adonis-dono-”

“ _Oh, yes, Souma-kun!_ ” The voice exclaimed. “ _We were waiting for you!_ _Come in!_ ”

“Thank you.”

       Souma blinked and entered the building, before using the elevator to arrive at the fifth stories. There, he took a deep breath once again and rang the bell. The door opened a few seconds after and Adonis’ face appeared. He smiled and whispered:

“Ah, welcome, Souma.”

“Hello, Adonis-do-” Adonis frowned. “Adonis…” Souma rectified.

        He disliked not using the polite words, but Adonis begged him not to use it with him. “We’re in love” was a good argument for that.

“Please, come in.”

        Souma nodded and entered. When Adonis closed the door, the tall boy leaned towards Souma and kissed softly on the lips. Souma answered it eagerly and Adonis whispered:

“We won’t be able to kiss for a moment, so hm…”

“It’s okay, Adonis-do...Adonis. The most important is that we’re together today right?”

        Adonis smiled - or tried, but for Souma, it was the best smile in the world - and nodded, before leading his boyfriend inside the apartment. They arrived in the living room, where stood four women: three of them looked a lot like Adonis, while the last one was japanese, and older. Souma bowed politely to the women and they answered him back. 

“Souma, let me introduce you my sisters and mother.” Adonis started. “Here is Kelila.” He introduced, pointing at a tall girl with long purple hair.

“Hi, Souma-kun.” She giggled. 

“This is Atarah.” He continued, showing a woman smaller than Kelila, bowing and smiling softly. “And this is Malka.”

        The last one of Adonis’ sister chuckled and bowed her curly purple hair falling on her shoulders.. Souma bowed in return, a little bit unsure of what to do. Then, he turned towards the last woman who smiled at them. It was a beautiful smile, and with her hair tied in a bun, and her pale face, she reminded him of his own mother.

“This is my mom!”

“You can call me Noriko.” The woman continued. “We’re glad we’re finally able to meet you, Souma-kun. Adonis is always talking about you.”

“Mother!”

“What? I only state the truth.” The woman laughed. “Please, Souma-kun, be at ease. And don’t let the girls annoy you.”

“Us?” Kelila asked.

“We’re the purest girls in the world!” Malka continued.

        The last one, Atarah, sighed and shook her head before saying:

“You should have more faith in us.”

“Yes, sure…” Adonis commented, and he clearly didn’t agree with his sisters.

         To help him to be convinced, the three girls came and forced Souma to sit on the sofa. The poor young man wondered what to do and, uncertain, obeyed. Noriko and Adonis sighed; Kelila, Atarah and Malka laughed. 

“Don’t worry, they’re not mean. Just...Excited to know more about you.” Noriko confessed before bowing.

“Well, I’ll take care of the dinner, please, don’t annoy him too much.”

“Yes!”

         The woman left and Adonis’ sisters started to ask him a lot of questions that he tried to answer as well as possible. Adonis had sat besides him and listened carefully, stopping his sisters when they were going too far. It usually ended with his sisters making fun of him. A lot of things happened after that, and once the dinner was over, Adonis asked Souma to follow him on the balcony.

“I’m sorry for my sisters. They’re insufferable.”

“No, it’s fine.”

“Even after having brushing your hair for two hours straight?”

“Well… Yes.” Souma laughed. “I don’t mind having my hair brushed. I love it when people touch my hair~”

“They have done a braid. And pig tails. And…”

“Mother does it too when she’s stressed.”

         Adonis’ eyes opened wide and Souma couldn’t help but smile. 

“I’m accustomed, don’t worry for me, Adonis.”

“Wow, you didn’t try to say the dono.”

“I can.”

“No, thank you.”

         They stayed silent for a moment, their eyes locked to each other, forgetting about their surrounding. Souma was really happy to be able to spend the New Year’s Eve dinner with Adonis and his family. He had a lot of fun, and more than everything, he was with his boyfriend. 

“Thank you for tonight, Adonis. I’m really happy to be with you.” He finally confessed.

“I’m glad too, Souma.” 

         They smiled softly and Adonis was about to lean forwards Souma when they saw a flash coming from the apartment. When they turned their head towards the place, they noticed Adonis’ sisters taking pictures of them. Souma’s eyes opened wide while Adonis groaned and entered the apartment, trying to take back the camera. Souma watched the scene and couldn’t help but finally smile.

         This New Year’s Eve was definitely perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget that you ask for prompts, so don't hesitate :3


	11. Wonderful Idea~☆ (Wataru & Mika)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt given by @Wiva ^^
> 
> They are...totally OOC omg, I'm so sorry |||orz But I hope you'll like it anyway ;_;

       Eyes closed, Wataru tried to meditate for hours now. The lessons finished two hours ago and he should have been doing his club activities. But he needed to think about new tricks, and for that, he sat on a bench in one of the garden, and meditated. Fortunately for him, the sky was blue, and the sun stayed there. Birds around were singing. He couldn’t help but smile. It felt like the summer… And it was normal, because it was the summer.

       The wind caressed his face softly and his smile grew bigger. If he hadn’t have to find new tricks, he would have fallen asleep because of the weather. It wasn’t a bad thing, actually. He had done that since he was a child. The wind caressed his hair, pulling them away. He let a soft “hm~” left his left. It was good. Really good. It looked like when he was a child, when he lied on the sofa, his head on his mother’s knees, her finger going through his short lock. He loved that.

       He suddenly opened his eyes and frowned. Wait. There was no more wind, and yet, his hair was touched. It wasn’t the wind. He turned his head to see what was really happening and a voice spoke a little bit angrily:

“Aaaah, don’t move! It will destroy it!”

      This time, Wataru fully turned towards the boy, making him pout.

“Amazing~☆ Isn’t it Kagehara-kun~?”

“Hibiki-senpai, you moved!”

“What were you doing with my hair?” Wataru asked.

“Well…” 

      Mika seemed a little bit embarrassed but didn’t reply straight away. So Wataru took his hair and noticed they were tied. No. Braided.

“A braid?” He asked, looking carefully at the locks tied together in a large braid.

      He had already a thin one, so why would Mika wanted to do another one, larger? For sure, Shu’s unit member was strange, sometimes.

“I’m sorry, Hibiki-senpai! It’s just...Everytime I see your hair, I want to brush it!”

“You want to brush it…?” Wataru repeated, unsure of what he had heard.

“Actually, every time I see long hair, I want to brush it.” Mika confessed. “I’m too afraid of his katana to even try on Kanzaki-kun, though.”

       Mika blushed a little bit, and Wataru stared at him without noticing. Shu’s unit member was  _ really _ strange, no wonder he stayed with him. He smiled a little bit: Shu liked Mika, more than he showed, and not only because he was strange. Mika had a lot of qualities that Shu liked, and Wataru was glad that his friend found someone he cared for. 

“So, you took the opportunity of my meditation to brush my hair?”

“I’m...I’m sorry!” 

        Mika bowed in apologies. Wataru pondered a bit, before smiling and saying:

“Amazing~☆ I’m going back on my meditation! You can brush my hair as much as you like.”

“Really!?”

        Wataru nodded and smiled when he saw Mika’s sparkling eyes. It was a good action, Wataru decided, and actually, it was convenient for both of them: Mika would brush as much as he wanted, and Wataru would meditate peacefully. 

        And so they did. Wataru was deep in thoughts again while Mika brushed his long hair. The comedian closed his eyes and tried to think about his tricks, feeling at peace. But his mind suddenly locked on the wigs of the Theatre Club, and also on the varied way his hair had to be brushed for any of his role. 

        He opened his eyes again when a new idea popped. Not the one he expected, though, but he knew at least someone who would be pleased by that.

“Amazing~☆”

“Hibiki-senpai! Thank you for your hair! I mean, for letting me brushing them! It’s only a braid, but it felt good!”

“Amazing!” Wataru repeated again, not really taking care of what the young man was telling him. “I have an idea, Kagehira-kun~”

        He turned towards the young man, his large braid falling on his shoulder. But he didn’t pay attention to it. 

“An idea?” Mika repeated, seeming lost.

“Yes! And I’m sure you’ll like it!”

        This time, he knew he had Mika’s attention because he was staring at him worriedly. 

“What is it?” He asked with a shaking voice.

“We have wigs in the Theatre club.”

“Huh?”

“You can brush them as much as you can! You can even help us when we’ll use them.”

“Wait, you mean…?”

“Yes! You can brush them whenever you want, Kagehira-kun!”

“Ah...AH! Thank you, Hibiki-senpai!”

        Kagehira’s sparkling eyes made Wataru proud, and he added:

“Also, you can brush my hair before a play, if you want.”

“Really!?”

        Wataru nodded proudly and Mika seemed really happy that idea. Idea that he accepted without taking time to think about it. 

        Yes, it was really convenient for both of them: Mika would be able to brush hair whenever he wanted, and the Theatre Club wigs would be perfect for each play! 

_         What a wonderful idea~☆! _


	12. Monopoly's Afternoon (1-B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt given by @Pudding!
> 
> I really hope you'll like it ^^ (they're still OOC as I don't really know them, but it gave me desire to work with some of them, thank you!)

      They all stared at the big building in front of them, surrounded by a big wall. The entrance of the wall was a large portal with some complicated drawing in the center. 

“That’s...Hm..” Yuuta started but didn’t finish his sentence.

“Sora thinks that Tsukasa’s house is really big, eh?”

       House and big weren’t the best words to describe Tsukasa’s mansion, but Yuuta, Shinobu, and Mitsuru didn’t want to tell him.

“So hm… Do we ring the bell?” Mitsuru asked, his usual smile already on his lips.

“Well, if we want to enter, it would be a good idea, yes.”

“Why?” Shinobu asked, earning a glance from his classmates. “Why do we have to play the Monopoly?”

      Yuuta opened his mouth but himself didn’t really understand why they had to play the Monopoly. He would rather play another game than Monopoly but…

“Sora doesn’t care if we have fun, eh!”

      Sora was right, actually, and they all nodded.

“But if I remember well, that’s because Hime-chan and Tsukasa-chan argued about economics things that I didn’t understand at all. So they want to use the Monopoly to see who’s the best.”

“Good. Why with us?”

“Don’t know.”

       Yuuta rolled his eyes. They were all there for a Monopoly because of a stupid thing that both Tori and Tsukasa had to settle.  _ Wonderful.  _ Yuuta wouldn’t say he was unhappy to spend an afternoon with his classmates, but playing Monopoly wasn’t his hobby.

“Where’s Himemiya-kun, by the way?”

“Who knows?”

“Maybe he has forgotten?”

“No, he was the one reminding me after the lessons, yesterday.” Shinobu sighed.

      Barely had he say this that a black limousine arrived and, soon after, Tori came from it.

“Hi Hime-chan!”

“Hello.”

“Oh, Yuzuru-senpai isn’t with you, today?”

“I don’t need Yuzuru to fight against Tsukasa!”

      Tori was so sure of himself that nobody answered, afraid of being scolded or something like that. They liked their classmate enough to accept that he couldn’t be perfect as his parents would like. Yuuta sighed. He hoped everything would be alright, and that even though they were arguing for nonsense, Tori and Tsukasa would have fun. 

“Okay, let’s use the intercom~!” Mitsuru said, calling the house.

“It was about time. I thought we were going to stay there for the whole day.” Shinobu laughed.

       Someone opened them the portal and soon, they were inside the house. Yuuta, Shinobu, Mitsuru and Sora were all surprised by the inside, and showed it. Tori, otherwise, didn’t seem surprised at all, probably accustomed by such a wealthy place. Sometimes, Yuuta forgot that Tsukasa and Tori were rich; at school, even if they were a little bit out of place, they seemed like everyone.  _ Everyone in this school is out of place, anyway,  _ he thought. Between the oddballs, the Students Council, and the weird guy using a katana, Tori and Tsukasa seemed normal.

       A maid led them to the living room where Tsukasa was already waiting. They greeted each other and, after a talk moment, they decided to start the game. 

“Okay, so, who does the bank?”

       Nobody answered to Shinobu.

“Sora thinks that Yuuta should do it, eh~”

“Why me?”

“Because you’re probably the more righteous people here.” Tori answered.

       Yuuta stopped a sigh and thanked his friends, while cursing them inside. He didn’t want to be the one caring for the bank: if he did something wrong, they would be against him, and really, he didn’t want that.  _ Why monopoly… Settle things with video games would have been better.  _

       They started the game soon after Yuuta gave them the money they needed to start. It started peacefully, and if they were fortunate enough, it would end peacefully. But Yuuta had no hope: he knew how Monopoly game always finished, as he played it a lot with Hinata when they were younger (also, he knew he wouldn’t win because Hinata always won when they were child, so why would it change?). 

       They weren’t fortunate enough, though, because argues started and, strangely enough, it wasn’t between Tori and Tsukasa, but between Shinobu and Mitsuru who were fighting for a station. Tori and Tsukasa, on the contrary were quiet, and stared at the board as if they were seeing something very important. Sora, he, was smiling and saying it was a fun game. Yuuta sighed and stopped the argument by reminding them the rules, and everything was calm soon after that. 

       After two (long) hours of game and argues (Tori and Tsukasa finally woke up from their meditation and it had been difficult to stop them), some maids arrived with snacks and drinks that they accepted joyfully. During this break, they talked about the lessons, their units, and their practices.

       Suddenly, they heard a song, sung by girls, and they all turned their faces towards Sora who seemed to have fun with his phone. They glanced at each other, and finally approached him without a noise. Then, they peeked on his phone : he was playing a rhythm game, with idols, and Yuuta would lie if he said he wasn’t interested (he also liked the song he was playing). 

“What are you playing?”

“Sora is playing Idolmaster, eh~”

“Oh, this is this popular idols game, huh?” Tsukasa said. “I wanted to try but…” He blushed when he noticed all the look (except Sora’s) on him and added: “I mean, I was curious…!”

“You should give it a try.” Sora answered. “Yes, a full combo!”

      He almost jumped of joy and they all glanced at each other.

“Idolmaster, you said? There’s three games, though.” Mitsuru stated, searching for the game on his own phone.

“The Cinderella one!”

“Wait, Mitsuru-kun, you’ll try it?”

“Why not? Looks fun~”

      Shinobu, Tori, Yuuta, and Tsukasa looked at each other and smiled, before taking their own phone and searching for the game.  In the end, the Monopoly was forgotten, but they had a lot of fun on their phones, teasing each other, commenting every girl that appeared. 

       Finally, the day ended with Sora happy to have new friends in his favorite rhythm game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protect those boys, please.


	13. Hot Cocoa = ♡ (Leokasa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given by @Nya, I hope you'll like it ^^
> 
> It's an AU setting.  
> Also, sorry for the title but it's the best one I could find for this prompt... ^^
> 
> And for people not knowing what an omiai is, it's an interview for a formal marriage ^^

         The first time he saw him, Tsukasa was waiting for a girl in a café. He hated being here, especially since all these omiai started, and having to wait for his new “date” (could he even call that a date?) was boring. So, when his eyes locked on the man sat near him, he felt a little bit more alive. 

         It was a man with red hair and who seemed to be around Tsukasa’s age. His face was beautiful, Tsukasa noticed, and he wore glasses. Or maybe was it reading glasses? He didn’t know, but in any case,Tsukasa felt attracted to this man. His thin and long fingers were holding a pencil, writing quickly something on the paper. From what he could see, it seemed to be music note. it  was fast yet, really neat. It looked like the man was accustomed to write down notes like that, and having learnt music theory a long time ago, Tsukasa knew it was really difficult to compose like that. Maybe this man was a genius…?

         In any case, he was fascinating and Tsukasa couldn’t stop staring at him. So, when a waitress passed near him, he asked her to give the man a cocoa. Tsukasa knew he would like it as he already had a cocoa cup on his table. The waitress smiled, and Tsukasa added he was the one paying for the man. When the man got his cocoa, the young man was tense; the waitress leaned towards the red-haired man who startled, probably too lost in his work, and frowned to what she was saying.

        Then, he looked towards Tsukasa, and their eyes met for the very first time. Tsukasa’s heart almost broke his chest as it was beating faster, and he couldn’t help but blush. Why? He didn’t really understand, but there was something in this man’s eyes that was beautiful and tempting. Tsukasa wanted to stand and sit in front of the man. He wanted him to be his omiai, but there was no way for he was a man, and probably not from a rich family (or so he guessed because he didn’t wear designer clothes). 

       The man finally smiled and nodded, before going back to his work. He seemed to write faster, and Tsukasa let a sigh of relief. For a moment, he had been scared that he would have been scolded.

“Excuse-me, are you Tsukasa Suou?”

       Tsukasa startled and raised his eyes towards a young lady, smiling. Probably his omiai.

“Yes, I am. And I suppose you are  _ Lady _ Hakaze?”

       The woman laughed; and Tsukasa shivered. He wasn’t sure this woman would be the good one. She was older than him, anyway, and he knew it wouldn’t work. Because he wasn’t interested by weddings.  _ Okay, fine, good luck, Tsukasa. _

       The omiai started and already bothered Tsukasa. Sometimes, he glanced at the red-haired man, and surprised him staring at him as well.  _ Why is he…?  _ But the man looked back to his paper and wrote again. Tsukasa and the woman were talking economics when the man finally left the café. He felt suddenly empty, as if he had known this man for years, when he didn’t even know his name. He only know his beautiful eyes, full of promises and dreams, and his thin and long fingers that seemed warm…

“Mister?”

       The waitress stopped Tsukasa and Lady Hakaze’s conversation, and put something in the young man’s hand.

“The man whose you paid a cocoa told me to give you this.” 

       The woman smiled, winked, and left the members of the omiai alone. Tsukasa apologized to his date, but the woman shook her head, before telling him she had to go to the toilet. When she was nowhere to see, he opened the little piece of paper he got from the waitress and read carefully. There was a little head that he guessed to be the man, singing:

_ “Thank you for the cocoa~♪ Leo” _

       And under the text, there was a bunch of numbers that made Tsukasa smile.

       Finally, this omiai wasn’t that bad.


	14. Protect the King at all costs! (Knights)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt given by @Ain, I hope you'll like it ^^

       Leo entered the room and looked around him, with a strange look on his face, one of these that showed scared a man could be. But then, he sighed of relief and moved on. He still looked around though, as if afraid of something bad happening soon, but he was able to entered the toilets without problem. However, when he noticed who the people in the room was, he knew it was too late.

“Good morning, Shu.”

“Good morning, Tsukinaga.”

       Leo smiled to the young man, even if he seemed really busy with his doll’s dress (Leo noticed a stain on the cloth, so he guessed Shu was trying to clean it).

       And suddenly, that happened, and the red-haired man couldn’t help but sigh when he saw all the people in front of him, threatening Shu with their blades, looking angry.

“Guys…” He muttered.

“What the hell is happening?” Shu asked, his face showing his surprised and his anger at the same time.

“Don’t come near our King!”

“Guys, stop that.”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t-”

“Stop that!”

        This time, all his unit members turned towards him, surprised (except for Ritsu who seemed more asleep than surprised). 

“Can I go to the toilets without you bothering me?” He asked. “No, wait. Can I talk to people without you protecting me!?”

“But…!”

“No but. Get out, now.”

        Knights members glanced at each other before leaving the room without any words. When they were finally out, Leo apologized.

“They’re acting strange lately.”

“Yeah… Sorry about that.”

         They all were overprotective since his coming back. He knew that they had been worried, and still were, but seriously, it pissed him a little bit not to be able to talk with whoever he wanted. If any of the oddballs tried to speak with him, they came. If he met some weirdo with a katana in hands, they would stand in front of him just in case. And if Tenshouin was in the school, it was worse! Only Ritsu didn’t threaten the Student Council President as he liked him (and they also were in the same club, so it helped a lot). It was going too far, Leo thought, but he couldn’t do a thing. The last time he had tried to explain them how useless and stupid it was to do something like that, he had thought that Sena would have kill him. 

_          I don’t even have the power to stop them even though I'm their King. I know they want to protect me, but really, I don’t need it. _

“I’m sorry. I’ll be sure they’ll stop that.”

        Shu shrugged and his eyes locked on the stain still on Mademoiselle’s dress. Leo did what he had to do in the toilets and left, leaving the poor Shu fighting with his stain.

        While walking towards his class, he tried to find an idea. How could he stop his unit members to be so overprotective…? Since he was back in school, they were following him and were making sure that he was alright. The only moment where he was alone, it was during lessons. It was even strange they didn’t even try a thing in his class, while he was surrounded by almost every oddballs. 

_         Wait.  _ He frowned. They were like that since his comeback. So, there was only  _ one _ solution to this problem. He looked around him, stared at Wataru messing with Rei’s hair while Kanata watched them happily, then shrugged and left the room, then the school. If the solution was him not being in the school, then, he would leave until they understood he didn’t need their protection. 

        He just wanted to go to the toilets peacefully!


	15. Across the Ages (Kaosou)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given by @Fjeril, I hope you'll like it (and that you'll be as confused as the characters and the prompt itself lmao)

“Excuse me, my lady, can I use a little of your precious time~?”

      The voice made him cringe and he draw his katana, threatening the people behind him. This one stepped away, scared, and said:

“Wow, excuse me, princess, I didn’t mean to scare you~!”

“Princess?” He repeated. “Who’s the princess, you…!”

_       Disgrace _ , he added in his mind.  _ Mother told me to be polite with people, even with stupid ones. I don’t know this man, but he’s clearly a part of the stupid one. _

“Wait, you’re a boy?”

“Well done. You found it alone?”

      The other one pulled a face and Souma snorted, sheathing his katana. He then looked carefully at the playboy in front of him. A blond mullet, brown eyes that promised stars, tall, he noticed. He was also handsome, he had to confess. And also… This strange feeling of deja vu. Souma was sure he had never met him before, however… It was strange.

“Hey, did we already meet…?”

      The blond in front of him seemed as confused as him.

“No.”

“Maybe we went into the same school before?”

“I don’t think so.”

       It was strange. It seemed this man also thought they knew each other but… No, definitely no.

“What’s your name?” Souma asked, frowning.

       He knew it wouldn’t help him but…

“Hakaze Kaoru.”

_        Hakaze… Kaoru…?  _ A strange memory popped in his mind. 

 

_       Souma, dressed as a samurai, sat in front of his lord, Kaoru. They were quiet, enjoying the dinner they had together. Nobody was with them; it was only the two of them, inside the lord’s room. It was their last night before the big battle so they took advantage of it. Suddenly, the dinner was over, and they shared a kiss. _

 

“Hey, are you alright?

     Souma came back from his memories, agape. What was that? He didn’t remember acting in a play, especially with this man.  _ Also, kissing him? No way!  _ Yet, it confused him, because it looked like an old memory, and it was impossible, right? 

“I think I am.” He finally answered, sighing.

“And what’s your name? Not that I’m interested in boys but I gave you mine~”

“Kanzaki…”

“...Souma-kyun?”

_       Huh? He does know my name? But…?  _ Kaoru seemed as confused as him, as if he hadn’t expected to tell his name like that.  _ And why is the kyun so familiar…?  _ A new memory popped, a different one this time, in a different era.

 

_       Souma was sitting at the table, in front of lots of medicines. Kaoru, his butler, was beside him and told him he had to take them if he wanted to survive.  _

_ “Kiss me.” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “I’ll take my medicines only if you kiss me.” _

_ “I told you I wasn’t into boys~” _

_ “Yes, sure. You didn’t say that, yesterday evening.” _

_       Kaoru laughed and leaned towards him. _

 

“What the…!?” Souma whispered, and judging by his face, Kaoru seemed to think the same thing.

     Wait.

“Are you seeing them too? The memories?”

“Memories…? It’s not memories! It’s just… Nonsenses.”

“Hakaze-dono.”

“I’m not interested in boys, I told you. I can’t kiss one.”

     As if it wanted to refute Kaoru’s statement, a new memory popped.

 

_      They are kissing. A lot. Savagely. As if it was the last time they would do it. It was, actually. The next day, they wouldn’t be able to stay together, or to see each other before a long time. So they kissed, hidden somewhere in the barracks. _

_ “I don’t want to leave you.” Kaoru whispered. “Let’s flee.” _

_ “We can’t.” _

_ “I know. But if it was possible…” _

_      Kaoru didn’t finish his sentence; Souma kissed him.  _

 

     They stood in front of each other, more and more confused. What were these memories? The past?  _ Their  _ past? No, impossible. However… However, Souma couldn’t stop himself, and tears poured on his cheeks. He wasn’t alone, because the one in front of him was also crying. Memories continued to pop in their minds without stopping, sad ones.

 

_        The samurai leaving his lord, knowing he would never see him again. _

_       The butler crying on his master, killed by the disease. _

_       The soldiers, dying during the war, far away from each other. _

 

    The last thing Souma knew, he was in Kaoru’s arms, crying, asking him not to leave him again. He was confused, sad, hurt. His body was shaking, and his heart was beating fast against his chest. And it was the same for Kaoru. He felt stupid for crying in the middle of a street, in a man’s arms, but he couldn’t help. 

“Kiss me…” He whispered, and for someone not interested in men, Kaoru complied really quickly.

 

    Not far away, on a roof, five people were watching them with a smile on their lips, and one of them stated:

“The story repeats itself. Let’s hope this time, it will have a good ending~”


	16. Loyal Knight (Knights)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given by @Ain! I hope you'll like it ^^

          Everything was quiet in the cloakroom. Knights members were changing their clothes after a wonderful dreamfes they had won. Ritsu felt a little bit sorry for Ra*bits, but he knew they would overcome their defeat and coming back stronger.  _ I’m a little bit worried for Haa-kun, though… He was paler than usual. I hope he’s not sick. _

“Ou-sama?”

“Naru?”

“What is it?”

          Ritsu watched what Arashi was pointing out and looked away.  _ Let’s make believe them I don’t exist for now. _

“Nothing important.” Leo answered.

          Ritsu put his shirt, then his necktie.  _ Hm...I’ll take a shower once back home. _

“Nothing important?” Izumi repeated.

           The third-year student blocked their leader against the lockers. A loud noise came from his hand slapping the metallic boxes.  _ I’m tired but I have to hurry if I don’t want Rei to find me. I don’t want to go back home with him.  _ He put his jacket, and brushed his hair. 

“Show us!”

“It’s only a bruise.” Leo sighed.

_            Ah, I hope Maa-kun is waiting for me. I don’t want to come back with Rei, but with Maa-kun, it’s okay~ Maybe we could go to a café before. _ He put his clothes in his bag and glanced at the other members.  _ Uh-oh. _

“Kasa-kun, tickle him!”

“But, it’s our leader, I can’t.”

“Tickle him!”

_           They seem to have a lot of fun,  _ Ritsu thought,  _ but I can’t stay here.  _ So he took his bag and put it on his shoulders, ignoring the big laugh coming from his leader.

“I go, bye~”

“See you, Ritsu-chan.”

“Good bye, Ritsu-senpai.”

“Kuma-kun, stay here.”

          Ritsu sighed and turned towards his friends.

“Sorry, Secchan, I have something to do and if I don’t hurry, Maa-kun will be angry.”

          It was a little lie, but they wouldn’t stop him after that. They knew how Ritsu was scared of an angry Mao. Last time he got Mao angry, it was… Years ago. But it was still in his memories, and it was scarier than his own parents angry.  _ Ah, but it was.... Exciting. Maa-kun is so jealous~ _

“Tss, we’ll talk later.”

          Oh, Ritsu was sure of that. Because he knew that Izumi already knew what the mark on Leo’s neck was.

“Naru-kun, could you tell me what this mark is?”

          Ritsu decided it was time for him to leave. He glanced a last time to his poor leader who was still tickled by Tsukasa and left the room. On his way, he yawned. He hoped he would be far enough when the three other would understand what the mark was.

“Ritchan!”

         Mao waved from the entrance and a big smile appeared on Ritsu’s lips.

“Maa-kun~ How was I?”

“Awake, as always during lives.” His friend answered, jaded. “If only you could be like that everyday…”

“Maa-kun, I was waiting for a “perfect”.”

“You’ll be perfect the day you stop to be so lazy.”

“I’m not lazy,” Ritsu pouted, “you know I’m…”

“I know.” Mao sighed. “Let’s go home.”

“Yeah… Or a café?”

“A café? You?”

         Ritsu nodded. A café will be safer than his home, actually. No Rei, and the other wouldn’t find him. Maybe. 

“KUMA-KUN!!!” They heard from the cloakroom and Mao startled. “WE’LL TALK TOMORROW!!!”

"Secchan's beautiful voice~"

“What did you do?”

“Nothing really important~” He answered, yawning and taking Mao’s hand. “Let’s go~♪”

        He knew his friend disliked the answer, but Ritsu didn’t want to see him angry again, especially only for a bit teeth mark on his leader’s neck. It wasn’t his fault, after all: Leo asked for it, and he had complied to his leader’s desire.

        Like a loyal Knight.


	17. Between Worlds (Maoritsu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given by @Fjeril~

       Hidden behind a wall, Ritsu stared at a young man sat on a bench. He was focused on a book that didn’t seem really interesting in Ritsu’s eyes. Ritsu disliked to read, even if it was to spend time. He bit his lips and his tongue erased the blood drop coming from it. 

“Maa-kun…” He whispered, making sure the other wouldn’t hear it.

       If only he could, though… But he didn’t have the right. He promised Wataru that he wouldn’t show himself in front of the people he knew as it could disturb their world.  _ What a pity! I could have taken Maa-kun with me…~  _ He knew it was impossible for him to take Mao in his own world. It would destroy everything, and he knew Rei would do everything to put Mao back in his original world, and it would be annoying. 

“I love you…” He whispered once again, and maybe a little bit too loud because the young man raised his eyes.

        Ritsu left without waiting more, hoping that he hadn’t seen him. He stopped in a dark street where he found Wataru waiting for him.

“I want to see another one?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

         Wataru looked at him with a worried look but said nothing, fortunately for Ritsu who didn’t want to talk about that. He just needed to go to the other worlds, just to see him. To see how he was. 

“Fine.” Wataru accepted, and Ritsu took his arm.

         Wataru opened a strange pocket watch and asked:

“So, World IV?”

“Yes, please.”

         They already went to the three before anyway. Wataru hummed and pushed the little IV on the face, and they arrived in another world. This time, it was a darker world, but maybe it was only because of the grey clouds.  _ It’s going to rain soon,  _ he thought, but he didn’t really care. 

“I need to find him.”

“Ritsu.” Wataru started but Ritsu left before he could continue his sentence.

          He stopped in the middle of a empty street and closed his eyes. He focused on a smell he knew very well and that they all got. As if they were trying to allure him. A big smile appeared on his face and he followed the smell. He arrived near a river that crossed the city and, finally, his eyes found who he was searching. 

          Mao was standing in front of two children, giving them bread that they ate quickly. He wore ripped clothes and his face had dark stain.  _ Maa-kun… What are you in this world…? Not happy, for sure… _ He clenched his fists. He couldn’t do a thing for him. He wondered if there was a Ritsu in this world too (and in the other), and prayed for him to save his friend.  _ Look at me, praying… As if any god would listen to me. _

          He sighed and glanced a last time to Mao. This time, he was sat on the grass and was also eating a bread.  _ Please, if there’s a Ritsu in this world, protect Mao at all costs. Don’t do like me… _

          He closed his eyes and finally left and met Wataru in the street he abandoned him.

“I want to see another one.”

“No. No, we won’t, Ritsu.”

“I want-”

“No! That’s enough! I know how you feel, and I’ve done the same thing! But it doesn’t help, Ritsu. It’s worse, because you can’t approach them and you know that you can’t have them.”

          Ritsu answered nothing. He knew it. He was conscious of that. But he was glad to see him, even if he couldn’t approach him.

“Let’s go back to World XII.”

“I hate this world.”

“I know. I dislike it too, now. But it’s our world, where we belong too.”

“Is there a Ritsu in every world? And a Wataru?”

“Yes.” Wataru answered sadly.

“Couldn’t we… kill ourselves and take their place?”

         Wataru closed his eyes and sighed.

“I did, once. I have killed the Wataru of World VIII in hope to take his place. But my love… He felt I wasn’t the good one. I don’t know how, but he felt it, and he understood that his Wataru was dead. He couldn’t bear with it so he killed himself. I killed Eichi in World VIII because of my actions.”

         Ritsu opened his mouth but no words came from it. So, did it mean that if he killed the Ritsu of this world, Mao would die too?  _ I can’t afford that…  _

“I see… Let’s go home, then…”

         Wataru nodded, and he took his arm. The magician pushed the little “XII” on the pocket watch’s face, and they arrived in their world. Ritsu thanked Wataru and left before the long-haired man could answer. While leaving, he noticed his brother looking at him worriedly, but he didn’t pay attention to him and left their house. Well, house wasn’t a good word as it was more a castle than a house.

         When he arrived in the garden, he looked around him. Everything seemed the same.  _ And I did hope it would erase everything from here… _ He walked forward a tree. In front of it, there was a grave, with a necklace surrounding the cross.

         He put his hand on it, and looked at the name written.

“I’m so sorry, Maa-kun… I promised to protect you but all I did was to kill you.”

         He punched the ground, cursing himself more than he already was. 

         If he had taken care, he wouldn’t have drunk all Mao’s blood...


	18. Let's be friend~ (Yuuta & Tori)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given by @Non ^^ I hope you'll like it ^^  
> (I'm sorry because they're... out of characters x_x)

        His eyes were always glancing at the boy in front of him. Sure, he was listening to the lesson, but his brain was more focused on the boy in front of him. He sighed a little bit and wrote what the teacher just said, then looked back at his classmate. And then, he sighed once again.

        Tori didn’t know what to do, or rather, how to do it. He knew he shouldn’t be worried for something like that, but he wanted to. He wanted to be friend with Yuta Aoi. It was stupid; he, friend with a commoner? But the more he thought about it, the more it was pleasant. After all, he had been friend with Anzu (even if he saw here more like a big sister more than a friend), so there wasn’t something wrong to befriend Yuuta, right? The true question was how he could do that. I _f only it was something I could learn from books,_ he thought. _Maybe I can ask the President?_ There, the solution was here! He could ask the President! A smile appeared on his lips, and disappeared soon after when he remembered that the President was at the hospital for a week now.

"What should I do~?" He whispered, letting his head hit the desk.

“Himemiya-kun, are you alright?”

        He startled and looked at the teacher.

“Yes, don’t worry~”

“Are you tired? I know you have a lot of works with all your activities, but please, try to rest more.”

“Yes, yes, don’t worry, teacher~”

 _I’m not tired_ , Tori pouted, _I just don’t know what to do_ . And he wouldn’t ask the teacher for that. He tried to focus back on the teacher, but his eyes met Yuuta’s who was watching him worriedly. He looked away; Yuuta looked back at the teacher. … _I had a chance, and I miss it. Great._

       The lesson was long and boring, so Tori only thought. He thought about the few friends he had - could even it call them friends? - and about all the students of this school. Every time he saw one, they were with someone else. He, on the contrary, was either alone or with Yuzuru, or with Anzu if he was lucky. He wanted to spend more time with the others, wanted someone to befriend and stay with during the day. Sure, he appreciated Hajime, but he wasn’t in his class. And there was no way he was going to befriend Tsukasa. No, the only people he wanted to be friend with was Yuuta. He just needed a way to talk with him.

“Himemiya-kun, could you tell me the name of the three unifiers? In the order, of course.”

       Tori blinked and stayed agape for a few seconds before he finally understood the question.

“Y-Yes, of course!” He exclaimed, surprising his teacher and his classmate in front of him. “The first one was Oda Nobunaga, the second one Toyotomi Hideyoshi and the third one Tokugawa Ieyasu~” He answered proudly.

        At the same time, the bell rang, saving the class from other questions. Tori sighed and let his head hit the desk once again. A little bit more and the teacher would have known he wasn’t listening…

“Himemiya-kun, are you alright?” A voice said.

“Yes, yes…” He answered without looking at his interlocutor.

“Are you sure? I can help you if you need it, you know~? Don’t hesitate to ask me~”

“I don’t need help from you!” Tori exclaimed, raising his head.

 _Oh no…_ Yuuta lost his smile and stared at him sadly.

“I see. Well, see you later.” The twin finally said before leaving the room.

      Tori opened his mouth but no sound came from it. No, no, no! He didn’t want that! Getting Yuuta sad wasn’t his purpose at all! He clenched his fists and let his head hit the table for the first time.

      He really was bad with friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to confess: it killed me to finish this story like that ;_;  
> Hey, little bird, you can be friend with Yuuta, don't give up!


	19. Leader's skills (Knights)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given by @Ain! I hope you'll enjoy it ^^

       Standing in the living room, Leo watched around him and smiled when he saw that his knights were enjoying themselves. Tsukasa was in Arashi’s arms who was teasing him with a grin on his face. Sat on a chair, a tea cup in his left hand, Izumi was sending texts to whoever it was. And Ritsu was lying on the sofa, already asleep.  _ Maybe someone should tell him what is the purpose of a sleepover,  _ Leo thought, but he wouldn’t be that one. Arashi was more skilled when it was about that, but his friend was still busy with Tsukasa.

“Hey, guys,” he finally said, “is a katsudon okay for dinner?”

       They all nodded.

“Will your cute sister eat with us?” Arashi asked eagerly.

       Immediately, Leo squinted. 

“No. She’s at a sleepover too.”

       And even if she wasn’t, she wouldn’t eat with us.  _ I can’t let my dear cute little sister eat with all these men, and even Arashi. No no, nobody will touches my sister, no matter what! _

“What a pity! I wanted to meet her!”

       Leo shrugged. It wasn’t a pity at all.

“Okay, I’m going to cook. If you want, there’s video-games consoles on the TV table~”

“Wow, Leader, you have video-games consoles?”

“King, you can cook?” Sena raised his head towards him, surprised.

“Hehe~ See you later!”

       With that, he went to the kitchen. There, he hummed while preparing the ingredients for the Katsudon.  _ They think I’m not a masterchef? I’ll show them~  _ He whistled and prepared his Katsudon. Just in case he was doing something wrong, he read the recipe even though he already knew it by heart. The last time he knew a recipe by heart, he messed it and his sister almost went to the hospital. Since then, he was more careful. This time, his knights were here and he didn’t want them to go to the hospital because of their King. 

       Sometimes, he went to the living room to watch what his friends were doing. Izumi and Arashi were teaching to Tsukasa how to play the video games, and Ritsu was still laying on the sofa, but his eyes were open and locked on the screen. A moment, Ritsu noticed him and asked if he needed help, but Leo refused, telling him that everything was alright for him, and that they were his guests, so he shouldn’t bother them.

“It’s not because we’re your guests that we shouldn’t give you a hand.” Izumi stated, but Leo didn’t answer and went back to the kitchen. 

        Once the Katsudon was ready, he put the dishes on the plates already set on the table, and asked his friends to come over. They arrived in the dining room together, chatting and teasing Izumi who had lost against Tsukasa (“Beginner’s luck!”) and they sat. 

        They didn’t start eating, though, and they all looked at the Katsudon as if it was something really suspicious.

“What’s the matter?”

        Izumi, Tsukasa, and Arashi glanced at each other, while Ritsu started eating, alone.

“Well, you know, we were thinking that maybe you were the opposite of Ritsu.”

        Leo arched an eyebrow.

“Continue?”

“Ritsu’s meals look strange but it’s pretty good. Your katsudon looks perfect, so…”

“So you think it’s bad?”  Leo pouted.  “Do whatever you want. I’ll eat it, no matter if it’s bad or not.”

         Arashi and Izumi laughed, telling him they were teasing him. Leo shrugged and started eating, soon followed by Tsukasa.

“It’s really delicious, Leader~” Ritsu commented.

“It’s more than delicious!” Arashi continued. 

“You hid your cooking skills!”

“I want to eat Leader’s meals every day!”

“Yeah yeah, try to rectify what you said~ It won’t work. No cake for you.”

“Eeeeh!?”

“Except Ritsu because he said nothing.”

“Lea-Leader…”

        Tsukasa seemed really sad about that and Ritsu patted his head, promising him he would give a bit of his slice. They finally ate the katsudon, and once they were done, Leo came back with the cake, that also was a huge success.

        Proud, he looked at them and stated:

“And now, the sleepover can begin!”


	20. Travel (WataEi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt given by @Fjeril~ I hope you'll enjoy it ^^

           The plane finally stopped once it reached his destination on the landing strip, and after a few minutes, people started leaving the place. They reached the airport, then had to spend at least a hour to the immigration service where they were controlled before being accepted in the country. Finally, they were able to get their luggages, to pass the customs and then, freedom. 

“Let’s find a taxi, now~”

“Didn’t you say you wanted to reach a city by train?”

“Are you serious? Do you not know how  the french railways are?”

        Eichi’s face showed how scared it was thinking about that, and Wataru couldn’t help but smile. He liked to be able to see such a face for Eichi. Actually, he was the only one allowed to see Eichi’s true face - oh, he was sure Keito was too - and it made him feel special. And he knew he was because he wouldn’t be his boyfriend, otherwise, and they wouldn’t be traveling around the world together. 

“Well, if we visit the country like we did for the others, we’ll have to take the train a day or another.”

“No no, taxi.”

“Train, Eichi.”

         Eichi pulled a face and shrugged, before leaving the airport. They searched for a taxi who accepted to take them to their hostel in Paris. When everything was settled and once they had taken a shower, they left in the city, map in hands, ready to get lost but to have fun for a month.

         It’s been six months they were travelling the world together, spending a month in each country they visited, and Wataru couldn’t believe he was doing something like that with Eichi. Especially with Eichi. When he joined  _ fine _ , years ago, he had thought he would never forgive the Emperor, yet, he finally fell in love with him. He had learnt to know him, and even if he didn’t understand Eichi’s every move, he did understand why he was doing that in general.

“Amazing~☆” He exclaimed when they arrived in front of the Seine.

“It’s only a river, Wataru.” Eichi chuckled.

“No, no, it’s not that~ Look at all the pigeons!”

         This time Eichi laughed and shook his head, trying to say that Wataru was always more interested by the birds that by the country itself between two laughs. Wataru only smiled, and when Eichi’s eyes were once again on the river, he took his camera and took a photo of the blond. Wataru wasn’t really interested by the birds. The true reason of his exclamation was the beautiful picture he had of Eichi, watching the Seine like a child would. It was cute, and something so rare when they were in Japan…

“Hey, Wataru… You know that there’s a lot of country in Europe that allow same sex marriage~?”

“Yes, and~?”

          Eichi smiled and shrugged, before leaving his spot. Wataru stared at his back and smiled softly.  _ Eichi… You’re not really subtle right now…~  _ , he couldn’t help but think.

“Amazin~☆”

          This time, the blond startled and turned towards him, surprised.

“The pigeons, again?”

“No, no! Look~” He pointed out a shop.

          A Jewellery shop.

“Let’s buy rings~☆”

         Eichi’s eyes were suddenly filled with stars and Wataru took a picture of it. They hurried to the shop and bought the rings they loved the most. Then they left, hands in hands, gold circles shining around their ring finger. 

         They weren’t really wed, but it was enough for them. 


	21. Double Faced (Knights)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt had been given by @Eevee01, I hope you'll like it ^^
> 
> Also, I have the 31 prompts now, yeah .o/ Thank you everyone :3

      It had been a bad idea, Izumi knew it. The other students were looking at them with grins and surprise, and some of them tried to stop themselves laughing. He wouldn’t have mind the laughs if Makoto had been here to watch them, but he wasn’t there…  _ Yuu-kun, where are you~  _ He would never know. Hey, actually, maybe he was watching from somewhere else. This thought comforted him. 

      He glanced at the other Knights’ members. Ritsu seemed annoyed, Tsukasa’s face was red, and Leo seemed to try to hide behind everyone.  _ Ah, sorry Leader, but you’re the King, so in front of everyone. _ Only Arashi seemed to enjoy themself.  _ At least, there is someone happy to do something like that.  _ Oh well, it was only for a minute. Once at the chorus, it would be over. 

“Hey girls, you’re beautiful~” Kaoru’s voice came from the audience. “Especially you, Senacchi~”

       Said Senacchi clenched his fists.  _ Calm down, Izumi. It’s okay. You’ll kill him after the dreamfes. _ And he would kill him with the dress he was wearing. 

The music started and the song too. The first part was about princesses, dressed in beautiful dresses, all kidnapped in a dark place by a worthless man. What did he want from them? They didn’t know, but they wouldn’t let him win. 

_        Here the last two sentences before the chorus…!  _ But the princesses had a big secret… They removed their dresses, and now they were wearing Knight’s costumes. They removed their wigs. The Princesses were actually Knights in disguise. They did it in purpose to get to the bad man’s secret place. It was time!

       The chorus started, showing the Knights searching for the bad man together,. It was a fast song, but the five men were well trained and none of them missed a lyric. 

       When the song was finally over, they bowed in front of the audience who was cheering on them and left the stage, letting Ryuuseitai enter.

“It’s finally over!” Leo sighed of relief.

“I don’t want to wear a dress again…” Tsukasa whispered. “How can girls wear that?”

        Ritsu said nothing, his eyes already closed; Leo told him to go find a place to lye, but the younger Sakuma didn’t seem to want it...or to hear him. 

“Aaah, I always wanted to try a princess dress~” Arashi exclaimed. “Well, I won’t wear that every day, but at least, I tried.”

“You’re the only one happy about that, you know?”

“Life is too short not to try everything~”

        Izumi shrugged. He then put back his dress, and his wig, in front of the surprised look of his friends (even Ritsu had opened an eye for him), and bowed.

“Well, if you would excuse me, dear Knights. The pretty princess I am has to murder a stupid playboy from her class~” He acted, trying to take a more feminine voice.

“Oh. Good luck.”

“Don’t stain your dress. Blood is difficult to erase.”

“Don’t do it in front of Anija, or you’ll die too.”

“I’m sure you’ll be doing well, Sena.”

        Izumi nodded and left them. A grin appearing on his lips while walking towards his fate.  _ Be prepare, Kaoru Hakaze…! _


	22. You'll be beautiful~♡ (Kaosou)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt given by @Kye, I hope you'll like it :3
> 
> AU setting for this one ^^

          The place was beautiful with his modern and ancient decorations, but really crowded. Kaoru knew it would be less in a few hours, but for now, it was a little bit annoying. He couldn’t search properly for a girl he could spend the party with, and when he found always one, it was always his sister. It was normal, after all. It was her wedding. He still couldn’t believe, frankly, that he was celebrating his sister’s wedding. Soon, he would live alone with his father, as his two siblings were now out of the house, and it was a little bit terrifying. Kotone had always been the female presence of the house that kept Kaoru and his father to fight… What would happen to them now that she was leaving? 

“Kaoru?”

_          When we talk about the princess…~ _

“Yes, Big sis’?”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

        She squinted and whispered a “for a lot of things” but Kaoru didn’t pay attention to it. His sister knew him too well, and sometimes, it was a bother.

“If you’re thirsty, there are drinks at the buffets.”

“And if I want a girl, are they at the buffets.”

       Kotone grinned and hit his head, making him pout.

“Instead of saying such stupid things, you should have fun and find new friends? Kyosuke’s cousin is around your age, and somewhere in the crowd, for example.”

“Cousin? Boy or girl?”

“Boy.”

“Not interested.”

         She rolled her eyes and told him he was a little brat before leaving him alone, joining his new husband, Kyosuke Kanzaki. The Kanzaki family was powerful, even more than the Hakaze, and Kaoru still couldn’t believe that one of them fell in love with his sister. Their father had been pleased, because it helped the Hakaze family to rise in the society, but Kaoru was happier to know that his sister was with someone she cared for and, especially, who cared for her, more than he did. He loved his sister, and celebrating her wedding was… He closed his eyes and sighed. He was selfish. He should be happy for her, instead of fearing for his future. Yet, he couldn’t help but cursed the Kanzaki, sometimes.

_         Fine, let’s find this cousin. _ He didn’t how he looked like, but if he was a Kanzaki, he looked probably like one of those samurai in anime and comics.That was a particularity that he had noticed in every member of this family, and he didn’t know if he should be afraid or not. Even women seemed to come from the Edo period, in their beautiful kimono and perfect coiffure. 

       Kaoru looked around him, searching for a boy of his age looking like a samurai. He noticed one, leaving the room, holding a little boy by the hand. He had long purple hair, and definitely the face of a Kanzaki. His Hakama suited him perfectly, drawing his silhouette.  _ Is he Kyosuke’s cousin? I could give it a try~  _ So he followed the two people outside, hoping it was the good one. The fresh air made him feel better and he looked behind him, thinking for the umpteenth time that it was a strange wedding, a mix between occidental dressed people and samurai. 

“Souma-niisan, I want to go back home.” The child stated, pouting a little bit.

“We can’t,” The famous Souma answered, “it’s Kyosuke’s wedding, we’ll stay till late.”

       The older of the two knelt and tried to adjust his little brother’s Hakama. Kaoru blinked, a little bit surprised that it wasn’t their mother who did that.  _ She’s probably busy. _

“Aaah, I don’t want!!! It’s annoying!”

“Stop that, Ryutaro. You know I can’t do a thing for that.”

“But the only great thing here is the bride.” The child said. “She’s really beautiful. Will you wear the same outfit than her, when you’ll get married? I’m sure you’ll be more beautiful than her!”

“I’m not a girl, Ryutaro.” Souma answered with a sigh.

       And it made Kaoru laugh. He hadn’t want to bother the brothers in their conversation, but the child’s last question was so funny, that Kaoru even imagined this Souma in a wedding dress, either it was the traditional one or the occidental one.

       They startled and Souma stood up, reaching for something on his left, but his hand only met the void. 

“Who are you? Why are you laughing so stupidly?” Souma snorted.

“I’m sorry…” Kaoru tried his best to stop laughing but it was difficult because the picture of Souma in a wedding dress was still in his mind.  _ What a pity he’s a boy, because he would be beautiful in it, and I wouldn’t mind marry him. Well, her.  _ “The name is Kaoru, I’m one of the bride’s brother. And I guess you’re the Kyosuke’s cousin she talked about. Souma, right?”

“Why do you want of me?”

“Me? Nothing. She told me I could find you and make a new friend, that’s all.”

“I don’t want to be friend with you.”

“Oh, that’s mean~”

“Yes! Because of you, Kyosuke won’t come at home anymore!”

“Ryutaro, stop saying nonsense, please.”

“But I’m sure your cousin will come home for you, little one. And now the bride is in your family, so you’ll see her~”

“Really!?”

       The child seemed really happy about that fact.  _ It looks like Kyosuke’s heart wasn’t the only one stolen by Kotone, huh?  _ Kaoru noted with a smile.

“Unfortunately, you’ll also be in the family.”

“Wow, usually, people hate me because I’ve done them something. I didn’t for you, right.”

“No, but I can feel that you’ll be a problem.”

       Souma was so serious about that Kaoru couldn’t help but tease him. 

“Okay, fine, I’ll give you a reason for you to hate me…~”

“I don’t need one!”

“Souma-nii, it’s cold, can we go back inside now?”

“Your brother is right: you’ll be more beautiful than Kotone when you’ll wear your wedding dress.”

       Souma’s face became red, from anger or embarrassment, Kaoru didn’t know and care. He stayed agape for a moment, before taking his little brother’s hand and said:

“You’re such a...a...A  _ disgrace _ ! Don’t ever come near us again! Let’s go, Ryutaro!”

       Kaoru watched them left, a grin on his face. This celebration would be really interesting, now that he knew what to do.


	23. Please, forgive me... (Rei & Ritsu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given by @Wiva! I hope you'll like it!
> 
> ... I wanted to write something fluffly and it became angsty.   
> What did I do?

“I can’t believe it’s raining!”

“It’s all your fault… I would have prefered to stay in my bed, Anija…”

“You promised me to have a brother date with me, Ritsu~”

“That’s probably the reason of this rain… Why did I promise that… I don’t want to be with you…”

      Rei ignored the last fact, and taking his brother’s arm to be sure he would stay under the umbrella (and especially with him), walked towards their destination. He started whistling, and his brother yawned while groaning. It made a strange sound who almost made Rei laugh, but he stopped himself, thinking that he didn’t want to get Ritsu angry. It was already a miracle that he accepted to go on a brother date with him, he didn’t want to tempt fate. 

“Let’s go there~”

“... Isn’t it the restaurant where everyone at school go…?”

“Yeah, but their crepes are really good~”

“Crepes…” Ritsu repeated, his eyes locked on the restaurant. “Let’s go.”

      This time, Rei laughed. He had been sure that his brother would have liked the word “crepes”, and now, he was more eager to spend the afternoon with him.  They entered the restaurant and chose a place in a corner where they wouldn’t be annoyed. They both yawned at the same time after they ordered, and stayed quiet. Or rather, Rei tried to talk with his brother but…

“So how is school?”

“Hm.”

“Do you have fun with Knights?”

“Hm.”

“Do you love me~?”

“In your dream.”

     ...It was a fail. But it didn’t discourage Rei: he didn’t know how he would make Ritsu forgive him but he wouldn’t give up. Even if it had to take all his life, and even if Ritsu decided to leave far away from him, he would do his very best to be forgiven by his dear brother.

“That’s sad, because I love you~”

“Don’t care. You’re just a nuisance.”

_      Ouch. It will take more than my life, if he stays angry like that.  _

“Okay fine. Hm… What do you want to do after the crepes?”

“Sleep.”

“...Except sleeping, I mean.”

“Going back home.”

     Rei smiled, but inside him, he didn’t. Ritsu’s words always hurt him, even if he already knew the answer. But hope had been stronger than his reason, like always, and now, he was hurt.  _ What should I do…?  _ It was a stupid question, because he knew that Ritsu was already keeping it to himself about this afternoon between brother. He should let him go once it was go, instead of trying to force him to stay with him.  _ I should already be happy that he accepted to come… Okay, it was for the crepes, but he came.  _

     The waitress arrived and gave them their crepes. While eating them, Rei tried to make a conversation, but he was only answered by the silence, so he finally stopped and ate his crepe slowly. So slowly that Ritsu finished before him, thanked him for the treat, and left. Without a word. 

     Rei watched him leave, still seeing him through the window, and when he finally wasn’t in his field of vision, he released his fork that fell on his unfinished crepe.

     He wasn’t hungry anymore. 


	24. For all eternity (Reikao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given by @Fjeril, I hope you'll like it ^^
> 
> AU setting!

      Kaoru was nine when he got his new butler. It was a tall man, with long dark hair, and beautiful red eyes that reminded him his blood when he fell while playing. His face was really pale too, except for the night where it seemed to have more colors. It was probably his imagination, though, as he was an imaginative child. His butler’s name was Rei, and Kaoru was glad because it was easy to pronounce, not like his former butler who was russian.

 

      Kaoru was fourteen when he first noticed that something was wrong with Rei. He didn’t know if it was still his imagination or not, but Rei didn’t seem to age like everybody in the manor, and it was really strange. Yet, it didn’t bother him that much as he could see Rei’s beauty and charisma longer than he could have expected. 

 

       Kaoru was sixteen when he understood he had feelings for his butler, and he knew it wasn’t something really good. Loving someone of the same sex was forbidden, and more than that, it was his  _ butler _ , and a nobleman couldn’t love his butler. Right? So, he was sad because he couldn’t have Rei, but at least he was near him. He was luckier than all those ladies and gentlemen who couldn’t have the one they wanted.

 

       Kaoru was eighteen when he finally understood that something was really wrong with Rei. The man looked more like a zombie when it was day, but was perfectly fine when it was night. So, one day, he decided to ask him if he had a illness or something like that. Maybe he couldn’t stand the sun or something like that. It was strange, if it was the case, because he never heard of this kind of illness, except for vampires.  _ Nah, Rei can’t be a vampire,  _ he chuckled, while knocking at the the butler’s door, but nobody answered. So he opened the door and saw nothing except a coffin.

       He froze.  _ A coffin…? Wait, what!?  _ He didn’t know what to think. He just wanted to go back in his room, but his legs didn’t want to move. And then, the coffin opened, and Rei came from it.

“Kufufu, you discovered my secret, huh?”

“I… I didn’t want.”

“I know. You just wondered why I looked like a zombie the day right?”

“How did you know?”

“Well, I’m a vampire, I have powers, after all.” Rei grinned.

       Kaoru’s face became paler.  _ So he really is a vampire…? _

“Yes, I am.” Rei answered and Kaoru hated that he could read his mind. “I could stop reading your mind, but it’s always so funny.”

“Don’t tell me you’re always reading it.”

“Of course~ How do you think I knew the things you wanted~? I know everything, Kaoru.  _ Everything. _ ”

        He repeated the ‘everything’ with a grin but Kaoru couldn’t help but blush. So, did he know about my feelings

“Yes, I know.”

“I hate when you do that.”

“And I love to do it. I love how you’re always imagining things between us~”

        Kaoru’s blush grew stronger and he cursed himself. Rei came closer to him and took his face in his hand.

“Do you want me to kiss you, Kaoru~?”

“I don’t understand.” Rei arched an eyebrow. “I mean, why are you here? You’re a vampire, yet you didn’t drink my blood or something like that.”

“I’m a vampire, yes,” Rei sighed, “and I need blood. I’m here because your blood has a big smell, and I couldn’t resist. And no, I didn’t drink it yet, because…”

       The vampire stopped for a moment, as if he was searching his words, before continuing:

“Maybe I’ve fallen for you too.”

“A vampire in love, yeah, sure.”

“You hurt me, Kaoru. Vampires have feelings, thank you very much.”

       He seemed disappointed and Kaoru apologized. 

“Anyway, I won’t drink your blood except if you want me to do it.”

“Will I become a vampire if you do so?”

“If I drink too much, yeah.”

“We could…”

“Not now, Kaoru. You’re too young for that. I was your age when I became a vampire and, really, I won’t suggest something like that to someone of your age.”

       Kaoru pouted, and something in his mind told him he shouldn’t accept what Rei was telling him so easily, but his heart told him he should have faith in him, and so he decided to follow the latter. 

“Thank you.”

       Rei’s words were only a whisper but it made the blond shivered.

“Do you need blood?”

“Do you want to give me a little? If not, it’s okay. I’ll find someone else.”

“Do it.”

“Sure?”

“It’s your master who’s asking you.”

“A vampire’s master, sure…”

       It made the vampire grinned and the last thing Kaoru remembered was the sensation of a bite on his neck, and the cold room around him.

 

      Kaoru was twenty when he asked Rei to make him a vampire, and the vampire refused, saying he was still too young. Kaoru pouted and told him that he was older than him now, and it had surprised the vampire who couldn’t reply to something like that.

“It’s an important decision, you know. Vampires’ life isn’t easy.”

“I know.”

“No, you don’t. You have to stay hidden, to drink blood from innocent people, maybe even transforming them without warning. You also have to face vampires hunters. And you’ll be alone, too.”

“I won’t, because you’re here.”

“Hm…”

“Rei!”

“You’re stubborn, young master.”

“I just want to stay with you forever!”

       Rei stared at him, no expression on his face, and Kaoru wondered if he had said something bad.

“...Rei…?”

“Fine.” The vampire finally answered. “When you’ll be twenty-one, then I’ll transform you into a vampire.”

“So long~”

“Aw, don’t worry, I’ll take care of you till then~”

 

       Kaoru was twenty-one when he opened his eyes in a dark room. He should have been afraid but he wasn’t, and he turned his face towards Rei, who was standing by his side, arms crossed.

“Welcome in the afterlife, Master~”

       Rei smiled, and Kaoru knew that, now, he would be able to see it for all eternity.


	25. A Thread in a Needle (Hajime & Mika)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given by @Uno. I hope you'll like it ^^

“Ouch!”

      Hajime put his finger in his mouth to stop the bleeding and looked carefully at the dress he hold, hoping that not a blood drop had stained it. He sighed of relief when he was sure it was safe and, with a smile, continue it. This time, he did his best not to prick his finger: he didn’t want to lose all his blood and die because of a needle. It would be a really stupid death. 

      He worked for hours, the silence of room for only company, the sun watching on him. As the hours passed, his eyes were slowly closing, and he had to slap his cheek to awake him.  _ I can’t sleep now. It’s almost finished…!  _ He wanted to finish his work before the next day, it was really important, and that’s why he barely slept the night before. He knew it was stupid of him, but he had been so afraid not to be able to finish it in time…!

“Hajime-kun?”

      Hajime startled and missed what he was doing. His eyes opened wide and he looked carefully. A sigh of relief left his mouth when he saw nothing bad happened, and he turned towards the one who scared him.

“Kagehira-senpai? Can I help you?”

“What are ya doin’, Hajime-kun? What’s that tiny dress?”

      Hajime blinked and looked at the dress, before blushing.

“Well...Tomorrow is Mademoiselle’s birthday, so I’m doing a dress for her.”

“Oh, that’s kind of ya~ Do ya need help?”

“No, thank you, Kagehira-senpai.”

      Hajime smiled and Mika answered it.

“Hey hm… Can I stay here? I won’t bother ya.”

“Yes, of course~”

      Mika sat in the other side of the room and took a book - a maths one, Hajime noticed - and the young boy went back to his work. While sewing, he wondered what Eichi and Ritsu wanted to do. He should be with them, but they knew what he was doing so…  _ I want to drink tea~ If I finish the dress before the end of the club activities, I’ll may go! _

“Hajime-kun?”

“Yes, Kagehira-senpai?”

“Ya’re doin’ it wrong.”

“Huh?”

       He looked at his dress and suddenly, he saw what the problem was. He was sewing the part backwards.

“Oh no…!”

“Can I help ya?”

“Please! I’m sorry for the bother…!”

“Nah, it’s okay.” Mika smiled.

       Hajime sat besides Mika and showed the dress to his senior and, slowly but carefully, Mika undid the problem, then sewing it the good way. Hajime watched with wonder, hoping that, one day, he would be able to do like his senior.

“Thank you, Kagehira-senpai!”

“Ya’re welcome~ If ya need help, ask me, okay?”

       Hajime nodded and smiled, before going back on his work. He finally finished it at the end of the hour and sighed of relief. He still had time to go to the Tea Club, and he would be able to sleep the next night.

“Congrats, Hajime-kun!”

“Thank you, Kagehira-senpai. It’s all thanks to you~”

“Nah, ya’re the one sewin’ the dress, huh? Ya can be proud of yar work! I’m sure Shu and Mademoiselle will love it!”

       Hajime smiled brightly at the compliment, really hoping that he would be loved.

       And loved, it was, as Shu was voiceless, and Mademoiselle wanted to put the dress once she got her hands on it.

 


	26. The Prince and the Corgi (Kogadonis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given by @Fjeril, hope you'll like it~
> 
> AU setting ^^

     Once upon a time, there was a country full of richness. The people lived there with a lot of love, and weren’t worried by the future. Except one. 

     In the biggest castle of the country lived the King, the Queen, their three daughters and their only son. Their son’s name was Adonis, and he was young boy, spending his time to learn about other countries and new languages. 

     But Adonis wasn’t happy: in his family, everyone had someone to love: the King had the Queen, and the princesses all had a fiancee. But Adonis? Nobody. He tried, though, he searched for a cute girl who could become his wife, and the next Queen, but no matter what, no one was able to make his heart beat faster. Would he find her, one day? So he hoped. 

     One day, he decided to leave the castle discreetly and to go in the city. It was a habit he got since his childhood, and he liked the freedom he had on these moments. While walking in the market, Adonis noticed a ball of fur, a Corgi, locked in a little cage, and he felt a press in his heart that hurt him. 

“How much for the dog?”

     The merchant looked at him, seeming jaded, then answered with a shrug:

“He’s sick, so 20.”

     Adonis was about to say that maybe it was because he was locking in a little cage, but stopped himself and paid the merchant. 

     Adonis and the dog went back to the castle. The young prince took care of the dog with a lot of love, wishing him a fast recovery, and trying to find him a name. One popped in his mind and, in a matter of time, it was settled: the Corgi’s name was now Koga. 

     Every day, Adonis took care of the dog with a happy smile on his face. Of course, his family noticed that something had changed, but they didn’t ask him question. Actually, he was the one telling them that he bought a cute dog, and his three sisters absolutely wanted to see him. 

     Time flied, and finally, Koga had recovered. In all his happiness, Adonis kissed the dog, and something really strange happened. He heard a “POP”, then smoke surrounded the dog, and when it finally disappeared, he was in front of young man of around his age. He blinked, unsure of what he was seeing. Did he had a fever…? No, the man seemed very real. 

“Aaaah, finally! I was tired of this form! I love dogs, but seriously… That vampire bastard, if I find him, I’ll kill him!” The dog… No, Koga groaned.

     He then turned towards the prince, who was staring at him, agape.

“Hey! Thank you for saving me from the old man, and taking care of me! And also for freeing from the curse! I’ve been cursed by a vampire who loved to annoy me  _ way too much _ !” He explained, shaking his head. “So, to thank you, you can ask me one thing, and I’ll do it!”

“Stay with me.”

“Ah?”

      Adonis looked straightly at the human. His heart was beating faster against his chest, and hurt him, and the mere thought that Koga could leave, letting him alone, and find someone else got him jealous. He had found his princess! Or rather, his prince.

“Stay with me.” He finally repeated. “Forever.”

“Are you sure?” Koga asked. “I’m not someone that can stay in the same place for long.”

“Then, let’s visit the world together, forever.” The answer was.

       Koga blinked, and smiled, before nodding. Adonis smiled and hugged him.

       And they lived happily ever after.


	27. Highs and lows (3-A)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given by @Uno. I hope you'll like it! ^^   
> (It's OOC too, but all my works are ooc ;__; )

        Keito was a young man, but if it continued like that, he would have a heart attack soon, dying even before his childhood friend. He didn’t know why he was here, in the first place, but now that he saw Eichi not taking care at all of his health, he was glad he was there.  _ Look at me. I’m like a father stopping his reckless child to do stupid thing!  _ And stupid things, Eichi wanted to try a lot.  _ It’s all of because of Hakaze and Morisawa. They are the one who gave this bad idea.  _ Keito glanced at Shu and Izumi, who were silent, looking around them.  _ Well, Itsuki supports Eichi to do stupid things too, but I’m sure it’s because he tried to get rid of him. And Sena is quiet, even if he had fun. Probably the only one wisdom in this group. _

“I want to go there~” Eichi pointed out the rollercoaster.

“No!”

        The answer had been given by both Keito and Izumi, and while one wasn’t surprising, the second was. Kaoru and Chiaki stopped and turned towards them, blinking at the same time, and they looked like brothers.

“Why~? I want to try~”

“Eichi, you can’t.”

“I can.”

“No.”

“Keito, please~”

“Hey, Vice-President, you look like his father. Let him have fun~” Kaoru stated, then waved to a group of girls.

“He can have fun, but not in the rollercoaster.” Keito decided.

“I think it’s a good idea, though.” Shu stated.

_       Yes, sure. You want to kill him.  _

“Vice-President, as a representant of Justice, you shouldn’t stop people to have fun!”

“Morisawa-kun is right~” Eichi added.

“I don’t care.”

“Keito…”

       Eichi sighed, and only gods knew that Keito hated when he did that because he knew what it meant, and…

“Fine, I’ll go back home then, and lie on my bed, cursing about life~ I’ll also curse you, and maybe, maybe, I’ll go in your place, later. I’m sure I--”

“Okay, okay, fine!”

       Keito rubbed his temples while Eichi hummed and Kaoru and Chiaki finally pushed toward the rollercoaster. Keito looked at Izumi, who had said nothing, but who seemed paler than before, but it probably was his imagination. When they arrived in the line, Hakaze started flirting with the girls in front of them, as if everything was normal.

“I think I’ll wait you there.” Izumi finally stated, arms crossed. “Have fun.”

“Haha, no no, Sena, stay with us! Everybody goes to the rollercoaster!” Chiaki said.

“But…!”

“What? Are you afraid?” Shu asked.

“Aren’t you afraid for Mademoiselle? She could fall from it.” Izumi replied straight away.

       It earned him a glare from Shu, who caressed Mademoiselle’s hair. Keito looked at his classmate, jaded, and especially to Eichi who really looked like a child. And he hated when Eichi looked like a child because it touched him more than anything.  _ I know he would have won anyway... _ It was always like that.

       They entered the rollercoaster and took place in the train. Izumi whispered a “I’ll sit behind all of you” followed by Shu, while Kaoru and Chiaki were in front, and Keito and Eichi in the middle.

“Eichi…”

“It’s okay, Keito, I’ll be alright.”

“And if you weren’t?”

“You’ll be allowed to torture me~”

“Hmf.”

       He removed his glasses and put them in his pocket when the train started. He heard a “oh god, no…” coming from behind him but he didn’t pay attention to eat. His eyes were locked on Eichi, and soon on the slide.  _ Haha… I’ll be killed by both Tenshouin family and my family if something happens to Eichi… If I’m not dead before. _

“Please, save me…” Someone said behind him.

“Sena, are you alright?”

“No.”

       And Izumi had barely answered that it began. Keito closed his eyes, having vertigo, so he couldn’t see how was Eichi, but hearing how he screamed along with Kaoru and Chiaki, he was fine. He didn’t heard Shu and Izumi behind them, but he didn’t care for now. When it was finally over, he took a deep breath and looked at Eichi. 

      His face was red, but he was smiling, and seemed more alive than before. How was it possible?  _ This man is a demon. _

“See, I’m fine~” Eichi said with a sing-sang voice.

“But Sena isn’t.” Shu answered and they all turned towards their classmate who was really really pale. 

      They hurried out of the rollercoaster and helped Izumi to reach the toilets. He came back minutes later, still pale, but looking better.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah sorry. ”

“You should have told us you would have been ill. We wouldn’t force you to come, then.”

“Senacchi, you’re so weak~” Kaoru teased.

“Kao-kun, I’m going to tell all those girls that you’re gay. I’ll use megaphone.”

“No, don’t do that!”

        Chiaki, Eichi, and even Shu laughed. Keito sighed and a little smile appeared on his lips. Finally, the rollercoaster had been a bad idea for someone, but… He looked at Eichi who seemed really happy, something he barely showed when they weren’t alone.

        At least, his childhood was happy, and it was all that mattered for Keito. 


	28. Let's be friends! (Marine Bio Club)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given by @Fjeril, I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Note: What Kanata does, don't do it please. It's dangerous.

“Souma-kyun, wanna surf with me~?”

“In your dream!”

“Well, it isn’t in my dream, actually, but there’s no girl, and Shinkai-kun can’t swim.”

      The said Kanata watched at them with a little smile, swinging softly, and whispering some “bubble bubble” to remind them he was here. But they didn’t seem to notice him, and continued to argue. It made him sad, as he would like his clubmate to get along; but given how stubborn they were, it was clearly impossible. He had a solution, though, and he knew he would get scolded for that. But if being scolded was the only bad side, then it was fine for him. Yes, he would do it. 

      So, while they were still arguing - Souma had drawn his sword - Kanata went closer to the sea, letting the little waves touch his feet. He closed his eyes and his smile grew bigger. He really loved see. Here, he felt good, he felt himself. Nobody could judge him, and he knew the fishes would never do something as horrible as that. Lying on the sand was also very relaxing, and he often did it when he could escape home. 

     He glanced a last time at his clubmate, a soft “bubble bubble” leaving his lips when he noticed that this time, Souma wouldn’t hesitate to kill Kaoru. Kanata shrugged and moved forwards in the sea. The water was now at his knees level, and even if he couldn’t swim, he wasn’t scared. 

“Mother Sea, I won’t come today~” He whispered. “Today, I want my friends to get along. They’re like my family. Could you help me?”

      As if the sea answered him, waves hit his knees strongly, and he fell. His head was under the water, and he saw some little fishes. In wonder, he opened his mouth, and the water entered in. He didn’t mind it, though, too amazed by what he saw.  _ I love the sea so much…!  _ He thought.  _ I want to be a fish…!  _ Being able to swim in the Mother Sea’s arms was probably the thing he wished the most, and one day, he swore to learn how to swim. 

     Suddenly, he felt something grab his two arms, and his head was outside the water. He coughed, and a pression on his stomach made him throw the water in had in his lungs.

“President, are you alright!?”

“Shinkai! How do you feel!?”

     Kaoru and Souma let him taking back his composure, and a deep breath later, once he was ready, Kanata answered:

“I’m feeling good~”

“Why do you look so happy!?”

“We were scared, President!”

“Bubble bubble~”

“Don’t bubble bubble us!”

“You could have die…!”

     And given their faces, Kanata knew it was something really wrong.

“I wouldn’t, because Mother Sea loves me~”

“Shinkai-kun…”

“And, you know, that's worthed the trouble.”

“What!?”

      Kanata tilted his head.

“Because thanks to that, Kaoru and Souma are getting along. You saved me together~”

      Kaoru and Souma blinked, looked at each other, and then away, blushing.

“No way I’m getting along with him.” Souma muttered.

“Not interested.” Kaoru continued.

“Bubble bubble~”

     They could say whatever they wanted, for Kanata, they were getting along more than they should, and he hoped it would never have an end. He glanced at the sea and, with a smile on his lips, he thought:

_      Thank you for your help, Mother. _


	29. More popular than fine!? (Switch)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given by @Fjeril ~ I hope you'll like it ^^

       Tsumugi was trying to understand a sewing plan when he heard Natsume laugh. He wouldn’t have mind in normal time, but it wasn’t normal time and, besides, they were all in the same room. And if he had to be honest, he was a little bit scared that his leader would just tell him something bad against him. Not that he wasn’t happy to be friend with him (even if they gave the feeling that Natsume disliked him), but he could live without the harsh treatment…

“What’s happening, Natsume-kun?”

       His junior looked at him with proud eyes and, with a big smile said:

“We did it! We **dethroned fine**!”

“Huh?”

      Tsumugi tilted his head and glanced at Sora who was looking at him worriedly, playing with his game console. It was the first time Tsumugi saw him with this one, but again, Sora had a lot of game consoles…

“Switch is known **worldwide**!”

“What?”

“Master, are you sure of that, eh?”

“Yes! They talk about Switch in every **social networks**!”

       Tsumugi blinked. He came close to Natsume and read all the things Natsume found on Twitter.  _ I can’t believe it. Why are we so popular so suddenly? And Worldwide!?  _

“Hm… I don’t want to break your happiness but…”

      Sora’s voice startled Natsume and Tsumugi who turned towards their junior, frowning.

“But they don’t talk about us, actually, eh~”

“What do you mean? They say **“Switch” every time!** ”

“Yeah, but it’s not about us, eh. They talk about that.”

       The blond boy showed the game console he had in hands and his seniors stared at it without understand.

“What?”

“This is the Switch, the new game console.”

“The Switch…?” Tsumugi repeated. “Wait, you mean…!?”

“Yes. They’re all talking about _that_ Switch, not us.”

      Oh, it made more sense, now. It would have been really strange for the whole world to talk about a unit from Yumenosaki, after all. For sure they were talking about the game console… 

“I can’t believe it…” Natsume said, and it broke Tsumugi’s heart who felt bad for him. “How did they dare to use ** _OUR_ unit name for their stupid game console!?** ”

“What? You’re wrong, they didn’t steal us our-”

“We have **to sue them**!”

“Natsume-kun, we can’t!”

“And even if we could, they’re way stronger than us. And actually, I don’t think they used our name, Master, eh.”

“I don’t care! We should sue them! Senpai, ask **the Emperor to help us**.”

        Tsumugi arched an eyebrow. For Natsume wanting to ask Eichi to help them, he really was angry. Or upset. Or both. In any case, it was stupid, because Tsumugi was sure that Eichi wouldn’t help them, especially for something like that. Except if they had a good deal and, really, the mere thought of what they should give him was scaring him a little bit. 

“Master, wait!”

         Sora came closer to his leader, took his hands, and put the game console in. Natsume frowned, while Tsumugi watched them, knowing what the younger member of their unit wanted to do.

“Try it.”

          Natsume glared at him but when Sora turned on the game console, his eyes locked on the screen, and his fingers started to play. He played for a moment, enough for Tsumugi to comment that they lost their leader. Sora answered a “hehe” before taking his phone and playing on it. The older of the group finally shrugged and, with a little smile on his lips, he sat in front of his sewing plan.

          They lost their leader, but at least he had fun. And they wouldn’t sue the games company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Save Natsume.


	30. They lived happily ever after (Watarei)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given by @Fjeril~
> 
> Hope you'll like it ^^

       The masked man came near the two princesses with a grin. The two girls stepped away, but it didn’t stop the man who caught one of the girl. It woke up the second girl, who punched him in the stomach. The man fell, hurt, both hands on his stomach, and cried out their names. But they didn’t pay attention to him and left quickly.

       They were soon in a little house, with other dresses. They had a smile on their face and, together, they said how much they loved each other, and soon, the curtain was closed. When it was risen once again, the two girls and the masked man were together, hand in hand, bowing in front of their audience.

       Rei clapped his hands with a very happy smile, his eyes focused on the masked man. If he had to be honest, he only came to see the stage play only for him, but in the end, he had followed the story, like the book he enjoyed the most, and he didn’t regret it. He had seen new faces of Wataru, things he couldn’t see outside the stage, and the more he learnt about him, the more he was in love.

      Finally, the audience left the place, and Rei waited for them to let him alone. When it was finally done, he stood up and went on the stage, where only Wataru stood, without his mask. 

“So, how was it?” He asked.

“Wonderful!”

“Amazing~☆ If you enjoyed it, then it meant that the audience too~”

“We’re all surprised to see a love story between two girls, actually,” Rei explained, “but it was fun and cute, and we could feel a lot of feelings.”

      Wataru nodded with a proud smile on his lips. 

“That’s perfect, then!”

“Congrats~”

      Wataru came closer to him, and whispered in his ear:

“Can I have a present, then~?”

      Rei laughed, and kissed him softly. It wasn’t to Wataru’s taste who deepened the kiss, and it became more savage than Rei intended to, their bodies sticking to each other. When they broke the kiss, Wataru was smiling proudly, and Rei rolled his eyes.

“You could have told me you wanted  _ that _ kind of present, you idiot.”

“It would have been less fun, though.”

     Rei shook his head. Sometimes (often), Wataru was unexpected, but he loved him like that.

“So, where do we go? My our yours?” Rei asked, arms crossed.

“My parents aren’t here till Monday.”

“Good. Then it’s settled~”

“Amazing~☆ A whole weekend with my beloved lover~☆”

      Rei smiled, and told Wataru to get changed or they wouldn’t leave the place soon, and that he would wait him outside. So the actor hurried up, and he joined Rei outside the theatre. Then, hand in hand, they left the school, already enjoying their weekend between lovers. 


	31. Towards the Bright Future (Akiomi & Jin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is from myself~
> 
> I hope you'll like it :3

     The audience was cheering on them, with happy smile on their face, penlights of every color illuminating the place, all directed towards the stage where all idols were on. Every unit was hand in hand, bowing to the audience, tired but happy.

     Behind the audience, Sagami Jin and Kunugi Akiomi were side by side, arms crossed, watched them proudly, like fathers watching their sons doing their first steps. Except it wasn’t, or only for the third-years students. After all, once this live done, they would have a week of lessons and then… It would be their first step in the adult world, a terrifying one, but something the two men knew they would success perfectly. 

“Everyone~ We hope you had a good evening!”

     Subaru’s voice trailed off a little bit, making his unit mates laugh. The audience screamed happily, asking for an encore once again, but before that, Eichi, folllowed by Keito, started speaking.

     Jin and Akiomi listened to him carefully. It was a speech of goodbye, they both knew it, but they weren’t that scared. Some of them would continue in the idols’ road and they would be able to follow them through the media. Or so they hoped. 

“Are you crying, Akiyan?”

“I am not.”

“Sure you are.”

      Akiomi rolled his eyes before putting a hand on one, erasing something.

“See, you’re-”

“It’s a dust, you idiot!”

“Yeah, sure~”

      He punched him in the arm before watching back to the stage. Okay, he had been crying, but this idiot of Jin shouldn’t tease him about it. It wasn’t his fault if he was actually sensible. Sure, he had been kinda harsh with the students, but he was a teacher, not their friend, so he was here for the discipline. It didn’t mean that, behind the scene, when work was over, he kept that strong face. Actually, he was found of them, especially after all the things they had to go through, and he was sad to see them leaving the school.

“Don’t worry, Akiyan. We will be able to follow them.”

“I know.”

“We can also ask for their mail, you know?”

“Hmf.”

“Fine, I’ll do it once the concert is over~”

      Akiomi shrugged and focused on what was happening on the stage. Apparently, the leaders of the groups - at least, the ones that would lose one or two members at the end of next week- were informing the audience their intentions to keep their unit alive. It meant that, once all the members would graduate, the units would be back, but not as students’ units, this time. Some of the units were surprised - poor Kanzaki seemed about to jump on Hasumi and Kiryu - while other were expressing how happy they were, almost jumping on the stage.

“They all grew up, huh?”

“Yes. It’s wonderful to see how they all become adults.”

      The audience clapped their hands at the announcement, and so did the teachers. Then, all the units sang together a song that nobody knew, not even the teachers that were surprised. 

“Never would I dream to hear Tenshouin-kun singing with the Sakuma-kun, Hibiki-kun, Itsuki-kun, Sakasaki-kun and Shinkai-kun.”

“Hey, they all changed over the year after all~”

“Anzu-chan did a good work.”

“Ahah, she can be proud.”

      When the song was finally over, the idols bowed once again, cheered by the audience, and ten minutes later, the place was empty. Only the teachers had stayed and Jin said:

“I’ll miss them.”

“Me too.”

“I’m going to congrats them and asking for their mails. Do you come?”

      Akiomi glanced a last time at the stage and nodded, before following his comrade towards the dressing rooms.

      He knew that, from now own, some birds would start flying towards the bright future that awaited them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for having participate to this work! It was fun to do and write, and maybe I'll do it once again!   
> I hope you all enjoy it :3
> 
> Also, a big thank to @Fjeril for the support! ♡


End file.
